


Scions of Radiance

by Crystal_Aether



Series: Memoirs of Hydaelyn [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Baby Alphinaud and Baby Alisaie, Brief mention of Alberic Bale, Brief mention of Aymeric De Borel, Brief mention of Estinien Wyrmblood, Briefly mentioned during dialogue, Briefly mentioned underaged pregnancy, Circle of Knowing, Eorzean Alliance (Final Fantasy XIV), Eorzean Politics, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Grand Company, Hints of Garlean Empire Politics, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied past underage relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Louisoix is the best, Mentioned Scions of the Seventh Dawn (Final Fantasy XIV), Minor Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Multi-Classed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Parent Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Parenthood, Politics, Post-Divorce, Sharlayan politics, feelings are complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Aether/pseuds/Crystal_Aether
Summary: "To all of my children, in whom Life flows abundant.To all of my children, to whom Death hath passed his judgement.The soul yearns for honor, and the flesh the hereafter.Look to those who walked before, to lead those who walk after.Shining is the Land's Light of Justice.Ever flows the Land's Well of Purpose.Walk free, walk free, walk free, Believe.The Land is alive, so Believe."
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur & Alphinaud Leveilleur, Alisaie Leveilleur & Warrior of Light, Alphinaud Leveilleur & Warrior of Light
Series: Memoirs of Hydaelyn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741471
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. Hear

The first time Alphinaud and Alisaie heard mention of their mother, they were five summers old.

Inside the solar of the Leveilleur manor, under the watchful eye of the 18 summers old Urianger Augurelt, the twins studied basic magick ruins. Just as little Alphinaud got up to show Urianger a particular page, he heard his Papa’s voice through the closed doors that led to the sitting room.

“You cannot possibly mean to answer her inquiry, she has no right.”

Their Papa sounded angry, almost offended. Alphinaud could not help but wonder why.

“You may not think so my boy, but she has every right. And I intend to keep her abreast, they are hers just as much as they are yours.”

That other voice was their grandpapa. However, unlike their papa, their grandpapa did not sound angry. If anything, he sounded pretty serious.

Even at five summers old the twins understood two things about their grandpapa. The first is when their grandpapa got serious with their papa, it was for important matters.

And that their Grandpapa always got his way when he was serious.

Before Urianger could get up to stop the curious child, Alphinaud rushed to the closed door and pressed his little pointed ear against the wood. His action piqued little Alisaie’s own interest. She too got up from her seat and joined her brother at the door, her own book long forgotten on the table.

“How in the Twelves name did she get a missive to you in the first place? That wretch of a girl has never even set foot on our Motherland.”

There was a muffled chuckle and a shifting of sorts. “You give her little credit Fourchenault. How quick you are to forget that not all members of our former colony returned to the Old World.”

An indignant huff came through the door.

“Matoya…”

Then there was silence.

“Yes, Matoya. And for once, we are of one mind in this matter. T'was why she did not hesitate to grant that poor girl’s wish to send a missive directly to me.”

Another beat passed before a slam was heard. “Why did she send it to you and not to me?! Tis I whom represents our family in the Forum, not you!”

An undignified snort followed their papa’s words in reply. “This correspondence is most certainly _not_ Forum business. And as I said before, you give Davina too little credit. Had she thought to send a missive to you, you would never deign to give her an answer. Do not, for a moment, presume I know not of the ignored missives she _has_ sent you over the summers.”

Silence befell the other room once more. Then their grandpapa spoke again, his voice soft.

“For any good mother, their heart will forever remain with their child, and Davina is no different Fourchenault. Her heart lies here, and it beats with great fervor in the hands of her two precious offspring. And whether you like it or not, tis a private missive for mine own eyes. Since her inquiry as to the wellbeing of her own twin children dissatisfies you so, I will be certain to keep any more of my thoughts on the matter to myself. And since Davina has gone through such great lengths to correspond with me and _not_ you, I will do her the courtesy to reply post haste.”

There was a shuffle and a different door opening with a soft creak.

“And you, my son, will not stop me. That is my final word on the matter.”

The door closed with a soft click.

Alisaie was the first to pipe up, causing Alphinaud to slip backwards and fall on his butt in surprise.

“Alphy, do you believe that lady Papa and Grandpapa were talking about is indeed our mama?”

Alphinaud got up and rubbed his sore bottom.

“Perhaps. Grandpapa mentioned us as well. He said her name was Davina, yes?”

Alisaie smiled brightly.

“Davina. That is a lovely name.”

Alphinaud nodded in agreement, smiling brightly in return.

“I wonder why mama is not here?”

A tall shadow loomed over the rambunctious pair.

“Young Master Alphinaud, Young Mistress Alisaie, Arst thou quite done?”

The twins eeped in surprise and looked up toward Urianger, attempting their darndest to look as cute as they could muster.

The pair spoke in unison.

“Hello Urianger, we did nothing wrong.” So said Alisaie, feigning innocence.

“How long have you been standing there?” So said Alphinaud, openly panicked.

It all met Urianger’s ears in a garbled mess of syllables. He sighed, chastised them for listening in on a private conversation, and ushered the children back to their seats so they could continue to study.

Purposely, and successfully, distracting the pair of further thoughts on their mother.

…

The second time Alphinaud and Alisaie heard word of their mother, they were just a few weeks shy of 7 summers old.

On an ordinary afternoon like none other, Alisaie walked down one of the many Leveilleur manor hallways. As she walked past her grandsire’s room, she heard what could be described as a chime. Curious, she rushed to find Alphinaud, and dragged her brother inside to investigate.

They searched the room as thoroughly as a child could before coming across a drawer. Once opened, the pair found a hidden compartment under a stack of opened missives and other parchments written by their grandsires hand, as well as another's unknown penmanship. Within the compartment lay a small black box, the clear source of the chimes. Curiosity getting the better of her, Alisaie picked up the box and examined it closely, accidentally opening it. Peering inside, the pair found an active linkpearl.

Alisaie gave her brother a look as she passed the box to his hands. “Well? What are you waiting for? Answer it.”

Alphinaud balked, passing the box back to Alisaie. “Me? You answer it!”

Alisaie pouted, giving the box back to her brother. “Why should I answer it? You are the one that found the hidden compartment. You do it.”

Alphinaud pouted in return and shoved the box back into his sister’s grasp. “We both found it together. Do recall that searching grandpapa’s room was your idea. _And_ you were the one that picked the box up first. You answer it.”

Alisaie shoved the box back into Alphinaud’s grip. “No you!”

And back and forth they went. Unfortunately, the momentum of their little hot popotoe game caused the linkpearl to slip out of the box and land on the wooden floor with a bell like clink. To their dismay, the chiming stopped.

However, in its place they heard a melodious female voice.

“Ah, hello Louisoix. Do forgive me for missing your earlier call. I am afraid after Aymeric and I parted from Master Matoya, he and I ran afoul with a behemoth soon after and could not respond. Worry not, I eeked out of that mess thanks to our good knight's timely arrows.”

The female voice laughed. To the twins, it sounded like the gentlest of intonations.

“I know not how he always seems to strike true, but I am grateful all the same. He and I have just returned to the Coerthan border after our stint in Dravania. We are staying close to the village at present. Tis why I am taking a moment to contact you. And before you inquire, no I do not believe he has informed the other Knights as to who I am and yes, I am taking precautions. Thus far, my encounters with Aymeric have been quite cordial and very much respectful. He also seems to mind little as to my past. He has had ample opportunity to show his true colors…and he has not betrayed my trust…the first in a very long time not do so.”

She hummed wistfully.

“I have been meaning to tell you that, as of late when we are separated, we have taken up ink and parchment. Our exchanges have been…lovely. During our excursion...he told me...and I...he and I...that is...”

The woman cleared her throat, taking in a huffing breath.

“We are to be Bonded. I hope you can find it within yourself to be happy for us. In spite of our past."

There was silence, but only briefly.

"Our growing relations aside, as we traversed the path toward Tailfeather, he and I came across a member of the Order of Dragoons, Lady Aella. She and I met once before, during my brief stint in Ul'dah as that Malady raged amongst its populous. She was of the many I healed alongside the other Conjurers. Apparently, Aymeric too has met Lady Aella before today’s encounter. They trained together as squires before she joined the Order of Dragoons. Truly, we live in a small world. She was as pleasant as always once we went our separate ways.”

There was a pause on the line before the female voice spoke again, this time her tone nervous.

“Pardon my prattle Louisoix. I hardly allowed you a word in edgewise, do forgive me… I hope I did not catch you at an inconvenience…”

Another pause reigned, the woman’s voice grew concerned.

“Hello, Louisoix?... Are you there? ...hello?”

Alphinaud picked up the linkpearl and stared at it in confusion, unsure what to do. Alisaie peered at it curiously as well.

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

Her good manners kicking in, Alisaie replied. “Good day, I am afraid grandsire is not here at the moment.”

Alphinaud gave his sister a panicked look which caused Alisaie to eep and cover her mouth. But the deed was done. There was a small murmur of ‘grandsire?’ on the line before a short intake of breath was heard.

Followed by a long silence.

Just as Alphinaud and Alisaie moved to put the linkpearl back where it belonged, believing the connection lost, the female voice spoke again. This time, her voice was even softer, hesitant.

“…Pardon…but…to whom…do I have the pleasure?”

Alisaie’s eyes widened in surprise at getting a response, suddenly quite mute. It was then that Alphinaud’s own good manners kicked in.

“Good day mi ‘lady. If it please you, I am Alphinaud Leveilleur. Whom you spoke to before is my sister Alisaie. We are happy to make your acquaintance. And we do apologize for our grandsire’s absence.”

There was another pause before quiet gasps could be heard through the connection. The female voice seemed to take a deep breath before speaking once more, her voice choked.

“All is well little ones; your grandsire is quite the busy man. I am certain we will be able to speak another time.”

Gaining courage, Alisaie spoke in turn. “We will make certain to inform him of your call mi ‘lady. We hope you do not mind our taking the message in his stead.”

The woman replied, a clear smile in her voice. “I thank you for the courtesy little ones.”

There was another pause of deep breath before the woman spoke once more. “If it is not too much trouble…is your…sire there?”

Alphinaud shook his head in the negative. “No mi ‘lady, our sire is away on important matters. But we are not alone, we are here with our grandsire’s pupils.”

There was a hum on the line. “I see, I…hope your sire is well.”

Another beat passed before the woman spoke again.

“Since you mentioned pupils. Are you, perchance, with Urianger?”

Alisaie nodded emphatically. “Oh yes, and Miss Moenbryda as well. Mister Papalymo is with grandsire. Do you know them mi ‘lady?”

There was a small chuckle from the connection.

“Indeed. However, I have not seen the lot of them for some time now. Are the two of you getting on with Mister Papalymo’s charges? Young Miss Yda and little Lyse?”

Alphinaud grinned. “Yes we are. They are fun to play with. Miss Yda is learning from Mister Papalymo and grandsire. Miss Lyse too.”

The woman hummed before falling quiet again. There was a bit of shuffling on the line and a small sigh of contentment before the woman spoke again, her voice soothing.

“My dearest Alphinaud…my dearest Alisaie…”

She seemed to almost savor their names; the syllables sighed like a prayer.

“If… you have the time…would you…be so kind as to tell me…about your day?”

The twins spent the rest of the afternoon talking to the lovely female voice. Their conversation moving from topic to topic. Speaking of things like their favorite colors (blue and red), favorite foods (Dhalmel gratin and Cheese Risotto), their studies (“we will learn how to summon carbuncles soon!”), favorite flowers (“we like Nymeia Lily’s they are so pretty!”), even about the silliness they would get up to. It was as if the woman could not get enough of learning about them. The twins in turn learned more about the woman; what her own favorite color was (“I am partial to purple, but I quite like blue and red”), her favorite food (“though one should not eat too many sweets, I quite like pearl chocolate, promise me you will keep to your healthy meals little ones.”), her favorite flower (“I like Nymeia Lily’s as well”). And on and on their conversation went.

Which is how Louisoix found the twins a few hours later. The pair were lounging on his bed, with the linkpearl between them, speaking quite animatedly to a familiar voice.

Louisoix chuckled at the sight, closing the door quietly behind him. The pair still quite oblivious to their grandsire’s presence.

The woman on the line laughed softly. “Now, now little ones. Though it may seem amusing to use your intellects in such a way, promise me you will continue to be good and not give your sire, grandsire, or Urianger a hard time. Yes?”

The children grinned down at the linkpearl. Alphinaud speaking on behalf of the two of them. “We will!”

Louisoix chose that moment to make his presence known. He moved to his bedside with a warm smile, giving his own reply in turn.

“And I promise to make certain they do.”

The twins jumped in surprise at their grandsire’s presence.

Alisaie looked up at their grandsire in panic. “Grandpapa, how long have you been standing there?”

Alphinaud piped up as well. “Hello Grandpapa, I promise we did nothing wrong.”

Louisoix laughed at the pair’s response. The elderly Elezen sat beside his rambunctious grandchildren and carefully picked up the linkpearl.

“Tis good to hear you so hale and hearty my dear.”

The woman responded in kind.

“And you as well Louisoix. I apologize if I caused you any trouble with my call. I promise I will show restraint in the future…”

Louisoix’s smile grew soft as he looked at the linkpearl fondly. “Nonsense Davina, you have every right to this. To them.”

Alisaie piped up carefully. “Davina?”

Like their mama Davina?

The woman, now identified as Davina, sighed on the line. Louisoix, sensing something amiss, rolled with the gist.

“It is alright my dear. I will make certain all remains in this room, if you so choose.”

Davina hesitated before taking a calming breath, clearly steeling herself.

“Hello little ones. After you both so politely introduced yourselves, I failed to reciprocate in kind. I apologize for my lack of manners. My name is…Davina Celeste, and I am…that is…it is a pleasure to at long last to make your acquaintance. Your grandsire has told me much about you”

Her words confused the twins even more, was she not their mother then? Upon seeing their perplexed faces, the elderly Elezen broke his silence.

“Davina…you did not have a choice in the matter… you mustn’t be so harsh with yourself.”

There was silence once more on the line.

Louisoix looked at the twins and gave them a careful smile.

“Little ones, I do believe it is best to return to your studies before your father returns. I will forgive you rummaging in my belongings just this once if you keep this conversation to yourselves. Lady Davina and I have much to discuss. Now come say your goodbyes.”

The pair leaned forward toward the linkpearl, practically blocking their grandsire’s view.

“Bye, bye Miss Davina.” So said Alphinaud.

“Take care Miss Davina.” So said Alisaie.

Davina replied sadly. “Good bye dearest Alphinaud, dearest Alisaie.”

The twins grew even more confused. But they were unable to reply thanks to their grandsire’s insistent shooing. As such, the pair did the sensible thing and left the elderly Elezen’s room.

Only to press their little pointed ears against the door once it closed behind them.

Though muffled, they could clearly hear what sounded like soft crying followed by their grandsire’s soothing murmur.

“There, there my dear.”

Davina sniffled. “I…oh Louisoix, they are…better than I could ever imagine…words cannot express all that I feel…truly I have been both blessed…and cursed…and so close to their name day.”

Their grandsire chuckled. “Speaking of name day, I have it. I will be certain those little Adventurers receive it forthwith.”

A muffled sigh came through the door. “If only I could be with them…see them.”

Their grandsire’s voice fell into another soft murmur. “Have hope, my dear. By Althyk’s name, I am certain you will meet again.”

…

The third time Alphinaud and Alisaie heard of their mother was a few weeks later, on the eve of their 7th name day.

It was late as the twins were awoken by their grandsire’s insistent shoulder shaking, both quite groggy, peering at their grandsire in confusion.

Louisoix knelt between their respective bedsides with a warm smile. “Would you like to see your mother little ones?”

Alisaie mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Our mama is here?”

Alphinaud murmured ineligibly, unable to string words together just yet.

Louisoix chuckled, carrying a twin in each arm. “Come now before your father awakens. We may get in trouble if he sees.”

Alisaie nodded against her grandsire’s shoulder in agreement. Alphinaud own agreement came in the form of a sleepy hum.

The trio quietly moved through the hallways. On their path, Louisoix stopped to greet the 20 summers old Urianger, whom bowed in greeting. “Well met Master Louisoix. T’would seem Fates capricious spindle spins in thine favor. By thy leave, we shall begin.”

Louisoix hummed, “Good, thank you Urianger.”

They eventually reached the lower levels of the manor and made their way outside toward the large gardens. The small party journey ended in the center of the foliage, surrounded by Nymeia Lilies and Althyk Lavenders. Louisoix gently nudged the twins, placing them both on their feet.

Under the light of the major and minor moons Menphina and Dalamud, the first bell of the new day tolled, marking the arrival of their name day.

Alphinaud, far more awake now, looked on their surroundings curiously. “Grandpapa, why are we out here?”

Alisaie huffed. “Did you not hear? We are going to see mama.”

Alphinaud gasped, “we are?!”

Their Grandsire chuckled, patting both twins on their silvery heads to catch their attention. “Indeed little ones. However, it will take powerful magicks and much aetherical concentration. We are using a rather archaic form of communication.”

Urianger took that moment to kneel before the children, extending what appeared to be a crystal orb in his hands. “Now hearken onto me young master, young mistress. Place thou hands on thither orb of crystal and focus thine aether. A message awaits thee.”

Hesitantly, the twins did as bid, allowing their aether to become one and permeate the orb. It was then that their aether touched what felt like the aether of another. Upon contact, the orb began to glow prismatically, prompting Urianger to place it on the ground and take a step back. The twins followed suit, bumping into their grandsire.

Aether escaped the glowing orb and coalesced, taking the shape of an iridescent being. Once the light dimmed, it revealed the translucent form of a female Au Ra of 22 summers. The woman had cropped silvery white hair, eyes the color of celestine gems, ivory scales, a matching elegant long tail, and skin which could rival the pallor of Menphina’s moon. Her rosy lips held a beatific smile, unperturbed by a pair of arched ivory horns that curved regally back and away from her face, pointing behind her. Attached to the front of her horns were a pair of dangling delta shaped earrings of a white and silvery hue. Her body hugged by off-shoulder robes of a conjurer, held up by a simple leather corset.

Alphinaud and Alisaie had never seen anyone so beautiful. Nor felt aether so encompassing and warm, powerful besides. Perhaps this is why their grandsire secreted them away from the manor. Had the orb activated inside, their sire would have surely awoken upon sensing the aether.

Louisoix gently placed his hands on the smalls of their backs and pushed the twins forward.

“Little ones, it is my greatest honor to introduce your dear mother, Her Ladyship, Davina.”

The translucent Au Ra opened her mouth to speak, a familiar melodious voice met the twins ears.

“My dearest Alphinaud, dearest Alisaie. I hope this message greets you in good health. Though I could not be by your side on this, your seventh name day. Know that you are forever in my thoughts and in my heart. And I pray that on this day, and many days to come, your lives remain filled with love and happiness.”

Davina choked up then, her eyes glistening with tears as her smile grew forced. “Just know… I would give the world to be with you…and I am…truly remorseful that I cannot be by your side at this very moment. I dare not ask for your forgiveness…for I do not deserve it…nor does the Empire for their oath-breaking, causing this schism. But know this of your wretched mother… I love you both with all my being, and will do so until the very last of my breath leaves my mortal coil.”

The Au Ra took a calming breath, attempting to regain her smile and composure. Davina then reached out and removed her earrings. Kneeling down as though she were placing them somewhere before rising once more.

“My gift to you is one that is much overdue. Tis a family heirloom that is rightfully yours per tradition, one for each of you. It once belonged to your grandbearer, the consort before her, and the consort before her. Passed on for generations until it was passed on to me. They are yours now. I meant to gift these upon your first name day but…well…things did not quite go as expected and I was…forced to part with you much too soon. May they serve as consolation whenever you feel bereft, may they connect you always as brother and sister…and may they remind you of my undying love for you both.”

Her image began to fade, the aether running out.

“May the Twelve keep you in their good graces, my precious ones. And may you always walk in the Light of the Crystal.”

The crystal orb soon dulled; Davina’s image gone with its glow. The twins immediately rushed over, doing all that they could to recapture the image of their mother. Their own eyes glistening with tears upon taking in the remnants of their mother’s feelings permeating her aether. Alphinaud and Alisaie rushed to their grandsire’s side with the crystal in hand.

Alisaie wailed, “Grandpapa, bring Mama back! Why was she so sad!? Why was she taken away?!”

Alphinaud was just as inconsolable, not bothering to hold back his own tears. “We want her back, bring Mama back! Surely, she did nothing wrong?! And what’s this about an Empire?! Has she been taken by them?!”

Louisoix carefully hugged the twins to his bosom, rocking them gently.

“I am sorry little ones. But I am afraid that such is outside of our control. Someday, I am certain you will both come to understand.”

Louisoix pulled back to look down at the orb still gripped in the twins little hands, feeling the caress of the sparse bit of aether that remained. It was then that the orb’s crystalline surface cracked and opened like a heavenly egg, revealing the pair of delta shaped earrings seen in the aetherical message. Upon closer inspection, it was apparent that the clasp was made from rare Astral platinum and the gems of even rarer white auracite.

Louisoix reached for the earrings and carefully clasped one on Alisaie right ear, and the other on Alphinaud’s left.

“Harken onto your mothers words, for what Lady Davina says is true. She will forever love you both until her last breath. And may these earrings bind you to each other as well as to her. For she is with you always. And someday, she may truly be by your side.”

Alphinaud sniffed, wiping his tears from his cheek. Alisaie accepted the handkerchief from Urianger and blew her nose. Alphinaud spoke on their behalf.

“We will.”

At a distance another bell tolled, marking the passage of time.

“What is the meaning of this?!” So said an infinitely angered voice.

Louisoix took a calming breath as he and the twins turned to face the newcomer, their 27 summers old father Fourchenault.

“Good morrow my boy, lovely eve for a stroll. Have you come to wish the little ones a happy name day before the morn?”

Fourchenault glared at his sire with scathing eyes.

“Where is she?”

Louisoix pat the twins head, the pair each still gripping a half of the crystal orb. Their grandsire moved to stand before them. Urianger immediately joining his teacher’s side, helping to block the twins from view.

“She? Whomever do you mean?”

Fourchenault’s temper flared. “You know of whom I speak. I felt her aether, and the silent alarum has activated. Where is she hiding?!”

“She is not here Papa!” Alphinaud stepped around his grandsire, glaring defiantly up at Fourchenault.

Alisaie came around Urianger in support of her brother. “Alphy is right Papa. Mama is not here!”

Fourchenault aimed the full force of his glare toward the twins, causing the children to flinch from the onslaught. However, they stood their ground, defiantly not moving an ilm even if they could not meet their sire’s eyes. It was then that Fourchenault noticed the cracked crystal orb and a two very familiar earrings now adoring the lobes of his children.

“So that is how she did it…a link crystal…”

Urianger took that opportunity to speak up, placing a hand on each of the twins shoulders.

“Master Fourchenault, if't be true thee wilt censure someone, lodge thine censure onto me. T’was I whom gaveth the Mistress the knowledge to useth such archaic methodology. Master Louisoix marked my counsel and harkened mine words anon, whereto offered tidings to the source of thy discontent. Courting cooperation with Master Matoya and the dear Mistress both.”

Fourchenault was not moved, his glare turned murderous.

“Neither you nor my Father have any right to interfere. And need I remind you lot that _her_ _banishment_ is a Forum affair and the _strictest_ of decrees. This is punishment as consequence for her people’s betrayal of their treaty with the Sharlayan Colony. Which _she_ accepted gladly in return for the safe keeping of her tenured people, her children included. Tis her countrymen that presently enslave Ala Mhigo, even after our overtures _and_ our acceptance of their refugeed people to keep their armies out of Eorzea!”

Louisoix seemed to have had enough. Never have Alphinaud and Alisaie heard their grandsire so angry at their sire before. Father and son seemed to have forgotten the pair were there as they snapped at each other.

“This is beyond politics boy! As much as you wish to claim it so, you and I both know this is a personal matter for you." Louisoix's voice rose an octave in righteousness. "You, whom were sat with a union you did not want. You, whom took advantage of the opportunity that suited your fancy." He spit out his next words. "And for what? All for a rise in station? Something you have craved ever since they put forth your name for betrothal to Davina. You whom agreed all in exchange for one of their coveted seats. And when they failed to give you what you wished for upon your bonding; you went along with their next request once peace treaties with the Empire turned for the worse.”

It was then that Louisoix put his hands on the twins shoulders. “Issues and heirs for a tenuous blood bond to an Empire that long exchanged her moniker of Yae to Wir once her usefulness ended. All in a vain attempt to stop their encroachment of Eorzea. Which, you went along with all too well. Caring little of the pleas of that poor 15 summers old girl you bedded over and over again until you gave those thrice damned vultures what they wanted. Bargaining chips in the form of children!” Louisoix's voice became frigid, condemning his son. "And once all of your set upon duties were accomplished, you then be rid yourself of an unwanted union once it was no longer required to keep you at your station."

Fourchenault continued to stand firm, not once denying the accusations.

“Do not speak to me as if you are blameless Father. You encouraged our betrothal because she had what no one else in Sharlayan, nor the colonies did. The Echo. You too saw an advantageous opportunity and welcomed her into our household in hopes of having the Great Mother’s power under your thumb at last. And for what? For the future of a continent you divined that is not our own? To mold someone of high rank from an Empire also not our own? Once it was deemed too dangerous to remain in the colony, I was all too glad to procure the safety of our people with an Exodus as my first act on the Forum. Expelling any child of Garlemald I could to the wilds of Dravania, where they can return thusly to their former Imperial progenitors.”

Fourchenault’s voice took on a desperate, almost manic edge. “We could not take her with us, for she was an outsider from an Empire now deemed an enemy, and an Imperial _Princess_ at that. The Forum’s rule would have weighed on the entirety of our household had I not excised that sole cancerous Garlean sore that protruded from our great name. I was all too glad to approach this issue as simply as I could, and proposed an annulment to our loveless union in exchange for granting her pleas for the safety of her offspring. As her _rank_ dictated, it was _her_ duty to accept the guilt of _her_ Empires transgressions. But her children are still of _Sharlayan_ , their safety mattered most, not hers. For _they_ are Leveilleur’s.”

Louisoix eyes turned solemn, his voice edged with sadness and guttered shame.

“If you so fervently believe they are children of Sharlayan and Leveilleur’s besides, then why did you not gift them _our_ families heirloom on their first name day as _our_ traditions dictate?”

Fourchenault balked. For the first time since their argument started, he looked down at Alphinaud and Alisaie’s faces to bear witness to their fear, shock, and sorrow.

He could only see _her_ face stare back at him. And all Fourchenault could feel for the pair was an overwhelming bubbling of pure disgust.

Deeper still, a part of him also felt a flicker of shame.

Fourchenault wondered if his sire felt shame for his part in all of this as well. Perhaps it was that same shame that moved his heart to love these children, and pity the creature that entered their lives and run amuck of it with her mere presence.

Upon seeing Fourchenault’s look, Urianger moved to stand protectively before his twin charges. He had a promise to keep to their mother after all.

Fourchenault huffed at the action and gave Urianger a directive, his sharp eyes meeting the Archon’s equally sharp gold. “Take the children to bed. They have a big day come the morn. They must be fresh for their name day celebration.”

Fourchenault walked away without another word.

That night the twins made a silent vow to themselves. They vowed to grow stronger for their mother’s sake, no matter the cost.

Even if it meant going against their father.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourchenault's feelings are complicated guys, I promise he miiiiiight not be evil.  
> Also, Urianger's Post Elizabethan English is the "Cancerous" source of mine own "discontent." Research is your friend everyone!
> 
> Shout out's to my friend for allowing me to use her Warrior of Light character, Davina Celeste. Her avatar's appearance is so thematically great, I just couldn't help myself and used her instead of my own Warrior of Light avatar. (It's secretly funny to me that they made an Au Ra avatar that look the way it does. They had no idea when they started that it looked so much like our favorite Leveilleur twins until it was too late to turn back xD ).
> 
> If anyone is curious as to her appearance during the link crystal contact sequence, please see link below. The screenshot was taken using the Final Fantasy XIV Idle Camera Feature: [Link Crystal Davina](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNKQedwZUvUeywVSvMI2b-glfi1LIk6xyeTLslEu9RV1v3YhVRyIJWoO1GtlvZHYg/photo/AF1QipPp71_be5xSLd8e_h7pnZ1oUNLk9EiFJC4oJNkG?key=WW1LdF8xSkZjV05vZDQwQmMxdFl6QmU2dzFfNHJn)
> 
> Also shout out's to my friends friend, Lady Aella, for trusting me in including her character too; this wont be the last you see of her.
> 
> In case there was any confusion as to characters ages, I made Fourchenault 5 years older than Davina, which makes Davina two years older than Urianger. The twins were born when Davina was 15 years old, which makes Davina 31 by the time A Realm Reborn's story begins. 
> 
> And before I get any criticism on teen pregnancy; I do NOT support having kids at that young age, and young mothers deserve all the love, support, and help that their own loved ones and society can give them in terms of child care and their own personal care. Parenthood is hard at any age, and its important to be conscious of that.  
>   
> But seeing as Final Fantasy XIV is a high fantasy setting that takes place in an amalgamation of the Middle Ages/Renaissance/and some sort of magic pseudo team-punk world, it wouldn't be seen as THAT out of the ordinary for a woman to have a child so young. Uncommon and old fashion, maybe, but not odd. 
> 
> If anyone was also wondering, this also makes Davina 1 year younger than Aymeric. I wanted to include Aymeric during his early Temple Knight days for the sake of realistic relationship building per in-game continuity. In Realm Reborn, Tedeleji Adeleji's comments on how odd it is that our favorite Lord Commander acts as if he and the WOL are like "childhood friends," in regards to their familiarity and trust shared after only such a short period of time. Though they wont exactly be childhood friends in this series, I figured I should push their first meeting to an earlier point of their lives so their familiarity makes sense.
> 
> Until next time!


	2. Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now open your eyes while our plight is repeated  
> Still deaf to our cries, lost in hope we lie defeated  
> Our souls have been torn, and our bodies forsaken  
> Bearing sins of the past, for our future is taken 
> 
> War born of strife, these trials dissuade us not  
> (Feel what? Learn what?)  
> Words without sound, these lies betray our thoughts  
> Mired by a plague of doubt, the Land, she mourns  
> (See what? Hear what?)  
> Judgement binds all we hold to a memory of scorn  
> Tell us why, given Life, we are meant to die  
> Helpless in our cries?"

At the beginning of their 11th summer, Alphinaud and Alisaie developed a feeling of dread they could not seem to shake.

It all started one morning as the pair sat at the center of Leveilleur manor gardens. The sun shone brightly that day as its rays kissed the tops of the Nymeia Lilies and Althyk Lavenders. The wind caused the blooms to dance from their stems. Incidentally, the aether that escaped the link crystal on the eve of the twins 7th name day seeped into this particular area of the garden, resulting in it remaining evergreen all year round. The twins would spend time in the gardens whenever they wished to feel their mothers presence, and today was no different. The rest of the garden was just as verdant and fruitful as its center.

Overseen by Moenbryda, the siblings were studying the complexities of aetherical compositions in Egi’s. The lesson supplemented by Urianger’s and Y'mhitra's notes on the topic. For a few summers now the older Elezen man has come and gone from the manor for moons on end to the continent of Eorzea. Remaining so almost permanently in recent times. Papalymo, Yda and Lyse have long since left to Eorzea after the twins 8th name day. Aside from assisting Urianger, the trio recently began to assist the Ala Mhigan refugees in any way they could. According to Urianger’s recent correspondence, he, Papalymo and Yda apparently rendezvoused with their grandsire’s other charge and Archon, Thancred Waters. Minfilia Warde, Thancred’s friend, and another blessed with the Echo, agreed to assist in their endeavors. Master Matoya’s former student and Archon, Y’shtola, also joined the others in Eorzea. Rounding out the party to 7 members strong.

What the group of Archon’s and Echo blessed were up to is a matter of speculation. The twins could not help but jest that perhaps the Circle of Knowing were plotting to save all of Hydaelyn from a cataclysmic threat.

At the time they could only laugh, believing such things improbable, if not nigh impossible.

But all the siblings good humor died soon after. Not a few weeks later, their own grandsire announced that he too would leave for Eorzea to join his interlocutors. Patiently, their grandsire explained that he and the other Archons planned to help the far-off continent in preventing the coming of the Seventh Umbral Calamity.

Their sire was completely against it, as was his want to do. More so once word returned to the motherland of the Garlean Empire settling deeper into the bowels of Eorzea. From that day on, the same repeated conversation would occur between their grandsire and sire at every turn.

Fourchenault would say, “war is the favored resort of the uncivilized and the ignorant, Father. The wise abjure it. As Sharlayan’s, it is our task to observe. To chart the course of history, not change it. Civilization shall not be advanced through petty conflict, but by the passing of recorded knowledge from generation to generation.” *

Louisoix would retort in turn. “To ignore the plight of those one might conceivably save is not wisdom-it is indolence. And such passive stance will not, I fear, take us far upon the path to progress. Thus do I refrain from exhorting you, or any other of our family, to return to Eorzea at my side. We must all protect that which we hold most dear in the manner of our own choosing.” *

As if by design, it was also right around this time the twins were accepted to the fabled Studium. A great feat considering their youth. Their preparations for the Studium seemed to be the only thing that could unite their sire and grandsire in common cause and stop their cyclical arguing. Though it proved to be a useless distraction for the siblings in varying degrees. The pair’s thoughts heavily consumed by their grandsire’s coming departure.

Alphinaud understood the logic behind his sire and grandsires arguments on the matter. And so remained unfussy and silent, stewing over his own growing feelings of inadequacy over his lack of skill in a real combat setting. A part of Alphinaud wished to go with his grandsire to be of use, but remained conflicted as to whether or not to express his feelings. Alphinaud understood he would be more of a burden if he did so, especially since his grandsire seemed so resolute on his venture. Alisaie, on the other hand, though just as understanding of their sire’s and grandsire’s sides of the argument, was far from silent. She quite vocally expressed her discontent in every which way possible in regards to their grandsire’s would be departure. Even to her own brother, whom she felt a sense of mutinous betrayal over his silence. Going so far as to toss a roe at him, believing her brother complicit.

Forming the first small crack in the twins relationship.

Uncertain as to what to do or who to turn to, Alphinaud sent a missive to his mother asking for advice in regards to his conflicting feelings in regards to his grandsire’s resolve. Stating also his discomfort to approach their sire and grandsire about his growing conflict in going to the Studium at such an important juncture. He did not wish to make either feel guilty over his growing sentiments of inadequacy. Alphinaud also expressed Alisaie’s frustrations on his sister’s behalf in his missive. Knowing full well she would not think to contact their mother due to her clearly all-consuming feelings of helplessness.

Over the summers after their 7th name day, the twins bucked up and gained a bit of courage. Adamantly, they began their own stream of correspondence with their mother against their sire’s will. Using their grandsire as a go-between to ensure their missives, and occasional linkpearl calls when permitted, were received. Though the missives were still infrequent, it was the only method of contact that they could get away with without active retribution from their sire against their mother. This in turn emboldened their mother to send the occasional gift whenever she could on either their name day or Starlight holiday seasons. Their mother would send things from all corners of Hydaelyn thanks to her travels.

The gifts that arrived were quite innocuous, if not useful. They ranged from tomes on aetherical theory, magicks, and other esoteric studies, to treats such as candied sweets, flowers, clothing, and toys. On their 10th name day, the twins each received a pair of focusing stones, affixed by their mother’s own skilled hand. The stones were of the finest cut of teal sapphire and red ruby respectively, set in crescent shaped astral silver inlays so the twins could attach their respective sets to their clothing as brooches. Upon seeing the brooches their sire, albeit begrudgingly, accepted the sets as useful to their studies. The twins were just simply pleased that Davina remembered their favorite colors.

Some of these _gifts_ also came in the form of actual tutors, masters of their respective disciplines of war and magic. Each always carried a missive for the twins from their mother wishing them well, encouraging their studies, and introducing the tutor in question, in that order. More often than not, during their stays these tutors gave firsthand accounts describing how they were acquainted with their mother or some other compatriot of hers. Each commonly citing her kindness, her humbleness, her steadfastness, her knack of picking up many talents with practiced ease, and her natural prowess in battle. A few have even revealed that their mother somehow gained the fabled Soul Crystals of the discipline in question thanks to some sort of heroic act. The latter details always seemed to please their grandsire, while the former in turn troubled their sire instead.

Those tutors did not stay for long. But each one imparted much needed worldly wisdom as well as basic martial and magicks discipline. After receiving a practical parade of tutors over time, Alphinaud and Alisaie simply stopped questioning their mother’s eclectic set of apparent skills and acquaintances. Simply accepting the tales as fact. All in all, the tales gave something for Alphinaud and Alisaie to strive for. Their mother steadily grew from abstract figure, to a veritable larger than life inspiration.

Perhaps their mother’s prowess had something to do with her affinity in the Echo?

Although, considering the pairs own youthful prodigiousness, perhaps it was a familial knack more so than a preternatural one. However, their mother never boasted of her abilities in any of her missives. Were it not for the accounts of these tutors, one would never know. Once according to their grandsire, albeit quite vaguely explained in confidence, their mother’s Imperial relatives were apparently quite multifaceted people in their own right. Their mother’s paternal great-grandsire in particular, whom was in fact still alive. Though Alphinaud and Alisaie would never say so out loud for their sire’s sake, they would like to meet their great-great-grandsire someday. If he was anything like their mother, then it would be a delightful introduction. According to Louisoix, their great-great-grandsire was once a Legatus whom helped Garlemald unite into the Empire it was today, accomplishing this at a very young age. So perhaps a natural predisposed talent for the art of combat in its varying forms was in fact the answer to the mystery that was their mother.

Aside from her prowess, it was their mother’s ability to bond and gain the loyalty of the people she helped that impressed the twins the most. One such visiting tutor, a Red Mage and fellow Sharlayan by the name of X’rhun Tia, travelled all the way from the Far East on their mother’s behest to teach them. His presence an actual pleasant, and welcome, surprise for their sire. Apparently, X’rhun and Fourchenault were former classmates at about the same time in the Studium. Alisaie took a shine to X’rhun immediately and showed a bourgeoning talent with swordsmanship that clearly disturbed their father, much to their grandsire’s amusement.

During his stay, the twins learned that X’rhun’s younger half-brother, G’raha, started attending the Studium as well. Around the same time, the manor also received a visit from Y’shtola’s half-sister Y’mhitra, a visit that Louisoix accepted gladly. She too was once a former student of the Studium before moving her studies to Eorzea’s famed port city of Limsa Lominsa. Alphinaud’s own skills seemed to impress Y’mhitra in turn, especially after he succeeded in summoning a black carbuncle for the first time. The twins would not be very surprised if it turned out that X’rhun and Y’mhitra sent the needed letters of recommendation for their own acceptance to the Studium.

A few days after Alphinaud sent his correspondence to his mother, he received a lengthy reply in return. The flowing cursive expressed his mother’s pride in his and Alisaie’s acceptance to the Studium. She also emphasized that if he believed himself ill equipped to help his grandsire, than accepting the invitation to the Studium would be best for his growing abilities.

Further into the missive, his mother also admitted that going to the Studium would be the safest course of action since Eorzea may become a warzone soon. It would give her peace of mind knowing both he and Alisaie were in a safe location, _especially_ since it was a trying time. His mother then also expressed that it was okay to feel helpless from time to time in moments outside of ones control. His mother then went on to write that she did not believe Alphinaud to be weak at all for feeling helpless, and thought him wise in taking the time to consider the options he _did_ have. She advised the importance in getting stronger whenever possible, even if the situation showed naught the possibility.

_My Precious Alphy, I hope my words help put your mind at ease. Strength of will is by far a greater value than strength of skill. With strength of will, so too shall you gain strength of character. Which in turn, my Sweetling, will gain you the fortitude that will grant you true strength of skill. Always remember, power is a performance. For it to be reality, it must be innate. Nevertheless, the innate cannot blossom without strength of will._

The latter half of his mother’s missive mentioned that she too returned to Eorzea not long ago. She was apparently investigating something or other in Coerthas first, before taking on the final steps in her own mastery of magicks as a White Mage in Gridania. Their mother was quite vague in other regards besides.

Eased by his mother’s soothing words, but still quite concerned, Alphinaud sent another missive with a request:

_My Beloved Mother, I fear my love of grandfather has pushed my heart to despair. Though I concede that your advice holds true, it does not change the fact that he is in need of great assistance. However, it is fortuitous indeed that you are already in Eorzea Mother. Is there naught a way for you to assist grandfather in some manner? It is during perilous times such as these that he needs as many loved ones by his side as possible. I am deeply frightened of what is to come Mother. I implore you, please go to grandfather’s side._

A few days later, Davina contacted Louisoix’s linkpearl, offering passing pleasantries before she requested to speak with Alisaie directy. Very much concerned over Alphinaud’s revelation as to his sisters discontent. Mother and daughter spoke at length discussing many a topic on the girls mind. Much like her brother, the greatest of these contentions Louisoix’s impending departure.

However, no matter what Davina said, Alisaie would not be moved. “But mother, why must grandfather depart? Surely with the other Archon’s in Eorzea, all will be well. I am terribly frightened mother of what is to come. What if grandfather is hurt, or worse?”

Davina fell silent, mulling her words carefully before speaking. “My Precious Ali…I cannot promise that your grandsire’s departure would not place him in perilous straights, the other archons as well. However, they are all most passionately committed to do their part in forestalling what may be an avoidable catastrophe…Though it be heartbreaking, all we can do is trust in those we love…trust that though we may be yalms apart, that all will be well in the end. As it so happens, I too am in Eorzea. Though, I am here due to happenstance thanks to personal matters…My Sweetling…would you be at ease with the thought of his departure...if I…chose to accompany your grandsire in his endeavors?”

Alisaie, though teary-eyed and deeply upset, emphatically agreed. Hoping that her mother presence, along with the other Archons, would facilitate her grandsire’s safe return.

Unbeknownst to Alphinaud and Alisaie, their words would seal their mother’s fate, setting Davina to tread on a path of no return.

A path illuminated by the light of the crystal as one of Hydaelyn’s chosen.

As the Warrior of Light.

…

One moon later found Alphinaud and Alisaie once again occupied by their studies in the garden, embraced by the lively Nymeia Lilies and Althyk Lavenders. Unlike the rest of the gardens, the center was the only place that still endured in full bloom regardless of the on-setting chill. The siblings wished to bask in the permeating presence of their mother’s aether, seeking its warm comfort. Especially since today is the day their grandsire would finally depart to Eorzea.

Suddenly, their studies were interrupted by their grandsire’s entrance. He greeted them with a small smile on his visage, dressed for travel. Louisoix carried with him what looked to be an opened correspondence and two wrapped packages.

Moenbryda was the first to greet Louisoix. “Hello Master Louisoix, I take it your excursion went as well as it could?”

Louisoix nodded in affirmative toward his pupil. “Oh yes, very much so.”

He sat beside the studying twins, placing the wrapped packages on the garden table. “If I could have your attention for a moment little ones.”

Alphinaud and Alisaie obeyed, closing their books in turn, placing their focusing stones on top.

Their grandsire presented them with a package each. “Even had you not gained admission to the Studium, and made me exceedingly proud in so doing, these gifts would have been yours regardless. Here, one for each of you.” *

Curious, the twins opened them, revealing a set of white leather-bound grimoires. Louisoix’s smile widened. “They have just arrived from Eorzea, I requested that your mother bind them for me. When read together, these two grimoires form a single tome. Provided you support one another’s studies, I have no doubt that you will soon come to understand the lessons inscribed therein.” *

“Thank you, Grandfather.” Alphinaud accepted his grimoire with intrinsic grace and youthful dignity, doing his utmost to remain calm in this matter. Feeling much at ease since his exchange with his mother.

Alisaie, meanwhile, received her gift distractedly. She swiftly resumed her previously failed attempts to dissuade their grandsire from his set course.

“Must you leave, Grandfather? Is there naught I can say to make you stay?”

Louisoix’s smile grew sad, he gently pat Alisaie on her silvery white head. “Please, my dear. We have spoken about this.” *

And no more was said.

…

The large ship carrying their beloved grandsire soon departed the harbor, gaining speed at it sailed away in the direction of its destination. Toward Eorzea, and toward an unknown future. Its movement unhindered thanks to the coastal breeze that blew in its favor. Alphinaud and Alisaie, along with Fourchenault, stood atop the quay wall watching the ship grow smaller and smaller as it sailed toward the horizon. It was not long before the ship was completely out of sight.

Alphinaud’s voice was barely above a whisper as his gaze remained fixed on the horizon, “and then he was gone” *

Teary eyed Alisaie briefly took in her brother’s despondent form before returning her gaze to the horizon. Not a word escaped her own lips.

Though the twins still had differing views on their grandsire’s departure, the pair could not look more alike even if they tried. The pair gripped the large grimoires against their small chests in their fragile arms like a lifeline. Both with quivered lips, and feeling equally bereft.

However, the twins did their upmost to keep their heads held high for all at the quay to witness. Perhaps, in their shared feelings, they weren’t so different after all.

…

A few weeks later, the large ship arrived to shore in Eorzea’s port city of Limsa Lominsa. The great Sharlayan Sage and Archon, Louisoix Leveilleur, departed the ship without preamble and aplomb. Only to find a familiar Au RA woman waiting for him by the quay.

Before Louisoix stood Davina, as beautiful as ever at 26 summers old. Her now cropped silvery white hair bright under the unforgiving light of the sun. She stood with an air of aloof dignity on the quay wall. Her slender arms crossed over her bosom, and her head held high for all to see. Dressed for a journey on the road, with a White Mage's stave on her back. Upon meeting Louisoix’s eyes, Davina gave him a small wave, melting her cool exterior. A familiar smile on her delicate visage, one seen on many an occasion on her own offspring.

Louisoix waved in return, his own smile fond and fatherly. “Hello my dear. I have not kept you waiting err long, I hope?”

It was then that Davina’s smile fell, her eyes determined. “Naught overmuch, no. I welcome you back to Eorzea, Louisoix. I hope the seas were not too rough on your journey. Pardon the lack of preamble, but it is of utmost importance in getting to the heart of the matter.”

Davina moved down from the quay wall, standing tall before the great Sage. “Now, what is this about the coming of a Seventh Umbral Calamity?”

…

In the distant gardens of Leveilleur manor, on the day of the Battle of Carteneau, the once evergreen Nymeia Lilies and Althyk Lavenders wilted. And at last, died.

But every end marks a new beginning…

…

By the end of their 11th summer, Alphinaud and Alisaie understood their seemingly inescapable feelings of dread.

After the blood red moon Dalamud fell; after weeks without a word via linkpearl or otherwise, a missive finally arrived for them at the Studium. A missive from Urianger.

In his missive, the Elezen Archon spoke of many horrendous moments that the twins could hardly believe. Alphinaud and Alisaie too bore witness to Dalamud break apart like a heavenly egg from the safety of the Studium’s ocular lens. They have also born witness to the hellfire shower of its shards falling from the sky. Knowing full well that the red moon’s destruction right before impact meant that their grandsire succeeded in his task, saving Eorzea. However, that was not the end of it.

According to the Archon, Dalamud housed a Primal of unimaginable power. One whose appearance turned all of Carteneau into a flaming wasteland, and destroyed many a territory from malms away. The aetherical aftershock still caused many to reel in the aftermath. Making locations inhospitable, and linkpearl communication nigh impossible.

Impossibly so, the missive only grew worse from there.

Stubborn to the last, their grandsire Louisoix persisted and continued on with his plans to call the power of the almighty Twelve. Their mother, and a few select warriors, remained by their grandsire’s side to keep the encroaching Garlean forces away in order to accomplish his incantation. At first, it appeared that their grandsire succeeded and Eorzea was saved and safe forevermore from the vicious Draconic Primal. One of their mother’s companions, Aella, revealed all to Urianger after she returned to the Circle nearly 2 weeks later. Still dressed for the terrible and bloody battle, with the broken pieces of Tupsimati in her grasp.

Sadly, when the twins reached the end of Urianger’s missive, any tiny bit of hope they had for a happy resolution vanished with a simple phrase.

_On the broken fields of Carteneau, did my dearest mentor-thy beloved grandsire, and thy beloved bearer, become as light and embark upon their final journey. *_

Alphinaud and Alisaie allowed their dread to consume them, making way for grief and sorrow.

…

During their time at the Studium, the pair tackled their losses in their own way. Whereas Alphinaud grew verbose and cunning, Alisaie grew reclusive and reflexive, if a bit short tempered. Their father too, grieved over the families shared loss, growing sedate and solemn. Their shifting mannerism’s aside, in their shared loss of Louisoix, the family grew closer in their loyalties to one another over time, as was the great Sage’s desire for them all.

To Fourchenault in particular, if Louisoix loss felt like a yawning chasm, Davina’s loss was as an eternal shadowy specter of guilt. Though Alphinaud and Alisaie have yet to realize as much themselves, they grew to resemble their sire in many ugly respects, more so than their bearer. The irony never ceased to amaze Fourchenault how much it was so in these past few summers thanks to Louisoix’s lack of tempering presence.

The twins sire came to understand that he did not like it one bit. He missed his children’s warmth and good-natured passions. So Fourchenault did something he never expected he would do.

On the twins 15th summer, Fourchenault gifted them with a box of collected correspondence shared between their grandsire and bearer. Fourchenault found many a correspondence from Davina in his sire’s belongings. Thanks to Urianger’s assistance with Davina’s Viera acquaintance, Fourchenault was also able to procure the corresponding replies sent by Louisoix from the Au Ra’s belongings. Altogether, the missives went as far back as Davina’s 20th summer, up until the start of hers and Louisoix’s shared quest in Eorzea.

It was as if a paradigm shift occurred within Alphinaud and Alisaie both upon receiving their father’s gift.

Upon reading, and rereading, and reading some more of their grandsire and mother shared correspondence, the twins came to a realization. Just as their mother and grandsire, they now understood that remaining distant observers would not make a better world. Though Alphinaud seemed far more impassioned to act on these desires than Alisaie. In the siblings eyes, it was in the act of remaining passive that they lost their mother, and more importantly, their grandsire.

The twins have yet to act on their shared desires, much to their father’s relief. However, Fourchenault knew it was only a matter of time.

His offspring were at last returning home today. What Fourchenault found that morning upon is usual walk around the manor grounds, were a clear sign of things to come.

Now at 16 summers old, and finally of age in Sharlayan society, it seemed Alphinaud and Alisaie’s feelings of grief may finally give way to glimmers of determination.

…

That afternoon, the siblings returned home to Leveilleur manor as proud graduates of the Studium. Greeted by their father with a small smile on his usually stern visage. He led the pair to the gardens for a bit of name day tea and dessert before they freshened up from their long trip.

However, what Alphinaud and Alisaie found in the gardens stunned the siblings both.

The Nymeia Lilies that were dead for summers on end no matter the efforts, were beautifully in bloom once more.

Fourchenault offered both his offspring seats at the garden table, but the pair remained unmoved. He understood full well as to the reason why.

Alphinaud was the first to snap out of his stupor. “Father, are these what I believe they to be?”

Alisaie followed suite. “How is this possible? Did you supplant them?”

Their father shook his head in the negative. “Nay, they were like this when I awoke this morn. As if revitalized. Tis then I came to look upon them, only to…feel a familiar force permeate the very soil.”

Fourchenault did not need to say more. Upon concentrating, the twins felt a presence they have not felt for nearly 5 summers.

Their mother’s aether.

Or at least, what remained of it within the Lilies blooms.

Fourchenault continued, “the Althyk Lavenders are sprouting as well. However, they are not as of yet fully grown.”

The siblings quickly moved to the nearest bushel of Nymeia Lilies. Finding indeed small pairs of intwined sprouts of Althyk Lavenders in the shade of the large blooms, as if protected by the petals. Rays of light gently filtering in between the petals, and landing on the interwoven sprouts. It would seem the Nymeia Lily roots were also entangled within the roots of the newborn Althyk Lavenders.

As if struck, the twins bosom’s grew warm, gaining a sudden bout of courage.

Upon seeing the miracle that was these precious blooms, and their father’s reaction to the flowers besides, perhaps the twins desires were not so impossible after all. Not anymore. Not after today.

For both Alphinaud and Alisaie, that glimmering feeling of determination grew into a radiant ray of hope once more.

…

One moon later, a ship left the Sharlayan quay, this time with Alphinaud and Alisaie upon its deck. The pairs set eyes remained on their father’s ever-growing distant figure. The man in question stood alone on the quay wall, his stance proud and dignified as he saw his offspring off on their first steps of their journey.

As if it were a reflection of that day so long ago, the sun showed just as bright, its rays of light harsh as it hit the siblings silvery white hair and their newest accessory. Adorning the twins tied hair were identical clasps made of white auracite. Once a single clasp now divided into equal parts, it was the Leveilleur’s family heirloom. It was given to the twins by their father as a gift of adulthood, and as a blessing of success on their journey.

Soon the Sharlayan quay disappeared into the horizon.

Alphinaud took a deep breath, his hands gripping the deck’s rail as he whispered, contemplating their grandsire’s departure and his shared journey with their mother. “And now it is our turn.” *

Alisaie’s reply came in a sedated tone, her head long since fell, focused on the deck’s wooden floor. “We follow in Grandfather’s wake.” *

Upon catching his sister’s words, Alphinaud at last looked upon her. Surprised to find the apparent difference in their attitudes. But upon catching a glimpse of her hand gripping the deck rail just as tightly as his own, and their identical grimoires hanging much the same way on their respective belts, Alphinaud knew that deep down their goal was still a shared one.

It was time to tread their own path. One made by those whom walked before, to lead those whom walk after.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, Fourchenault's feeling are complicated ^.^.  
>   
> Since some of this chapters events line up with the timeframe of the Final Fantasy XIV Lodestone side story "Tales from the Calamity:In Louisoix's Wake," I thought it best to include certain moments and dialogue where it made sense. I highly recommend reading the side stories to learn more about the games lore and its characters.
> 
> * = Source: [Tales from the Calamity: In Louisoix's Wake](https://www.finalfantasyxiv.com/anniversary/na/detail/memoir_5.html?rgn=na&lng=en&utm_source=lodestone&utm_medium=pc_playguide&utm_campaign=na_2014short_stories)
> 
> The "tutors" are the NPC's that represent the secondary job classes in game. At first, I debated whether or not to include them at all. But since Davina's WOL's story starts in 1.0 instead of 2.0, I figured pushing her meetings with some of these NPC's years before 1.0 would not affect the games main story continuity. Davina was born in the world of Hydaelyn and raised on that world. As such, learning these skills and gaining the soul crystals as an Adventurer in the 11 years that lead up to 1.0, makes things a bit more realistic timespan-wise. Hence why she was able to send many people back to Sharlayan to educate the Twins right up to their acceptance to the Studium. Just because Davina's banished, doesn't mean those NPC's wont be able to visit Sharlayan in her stead.
> 
> The game is a lot of fun, and having the power of variety with classes is a fantastic game mechanic that I thoroughly enjoy. But it's easy to forget while playing the fantastic story that one person mastering 18 classes in the span of 1-3 years is verging on mind-bending; no matter how unnaturally strong, talented, or "Echo" enhanced the WOL may be. A real mary-sue nightmare for a novelized story, still fun in game though.
> 
> But since all of the job class quests from level 50 and below happen, for the most part, in isolation to main story events; I went for it and shifted when those events happened in this stories continuity. Some job classes are exceptions to my story continuity rule when it comes to ability mastery. For example, Davina may already be at level 80 mastery by 1.0 without the level 51 and up job class storylines happening yet. Below is a list of job classes Davina has learned as of the end of 1.0:  
> -Samurai (since early childhood taught by mother's retainers, masters it later during her travels as an adult)  
> -Dark Knight (taught by Ser Ompange from youth. Reached level 80 mastery. Fray's story quest happens post Realm Reborn)  
> -Black Mage (learned during her travels, came naturally thanks to her abilities as Dark Knight. Job quest events happen up until level 50)  
> -White Mage (up to level 50 job quests occurs, reaches level 80 mastery before 1.0)  
> -Red Mage (during her travels in Kugane pre 1.0, meets X'rhun and gets taught by him. Job quest events happen.)  
> -Summoner (1.0 job quest story, reached level 50)  
> -Bard (taught archery by Aymeric)  
> -Dragoon (taught by Aella, gets SC later)  
> -Goldsmith (she needs to make money somehow)  
> -Botany (it's soothing)
> 
> Then came the issue of Davina's physical prowess as the Warrior of Light in game. Sure training with these NPC's can help in making a person battle-hardened and strong. But she is still a relatively petit woman fighting against Garleans that are known as a race of people that "lack natural magicks," but make up for it thanks to their physically "perfect" bodies. Au Ra are strong, sure, but are they as physically strong as pure blooded Garleans that are Wookie tall as Zenos? The Echo gives an edge and its nice, but others have the echo too. What makes the Warrior of Light so special?
> 
> So my answer to this particular conundrum is to have a prodigy WOL that had a good education in childhood, and that has a genetic "advantage" thanks to having an Au Ra mother and a Garlean father. Which in turn makes Davina as a WOL half Au Ra and half Garlean with external Au Ra features. Its easier than expected to make this detail a thing in this story thanks in part to Arenvald's existence as a half Hyur-half Garlean character in game. Not to mention, all of the "important" Au Ra NPC's have more scales in comparison to Davina's avatar model. Making it easier to argue that only one parent is an Au Ra, and not both. 
> 
> I explain this not with the intension to start a feud in the comments section about fictional video game genetics, that are not explained in game by the way. But to help explain certain details for eagle-eyed readers that may have already guessed Davina's, Alphinaud's and Alisaie's Garlean Empire ancestry.
> 
> Alphinaud and Alisaie were taught by Louisoix, Urianger and Moenbryda, then the NPC's associated with magic that also taught Davina, then the Studium education.
> 
> Lots of notes this time around @.@  
> Until next time!


	3. Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thy Life is a riddle, to bear rapture and sorrow  
> To listen, to suffer, to entrust unto tomorrow  
> In one fleeting moment, from the Land doth life flow  
> Yet in one fleeting moment, for anew it doth grow  
> In the same fleeting moment thou must live, die, and know”

…

_“Ah Hydaelyn…a vibrant planet blessed by the light of the Crystal. Amid azure seas, encompassing the westernmost of the Three Great Continents, there lies a realm embraced by gods and forged by heroes._

_Her name…Eorzea._

_Th annals of Eorzean history chart the rise of a succession of great civilizations, each one enjoying an age of peace-the Astral Eras._

_To date, all have proven ephemeral._

_In the year 1572 of the Sixth and most recent Astral Era, the northern empire of Garlemald amassed a great army at the heart of Eorzea, seeking dominion over all._

_Rising in desperate resistance, the forces of the Eorzean Alliance met their would-be conquerors in the field. Yet even as the battle raged, the lesser moon, Dalamud, was plucked from the heavens through imperial machination. From its core emerged the elder primal Bahamut, who unleashed his fury upon the realm. The devastation brought Eorzea to its knees, and the era to its end._

_Five years have come and gone._

_The light of life still shines upon Eorzea. Man labors tirelessly to raise himself from the Calamity’s ruin. The realm is forever changed, a stranger once more. Yet heedless of what lies ahead, all shall press on. Spurred by the promise of peace and prosperity._

_Amid this period of great change, an adventurer will soon arrive in Eorzea…one whose tale is once again unwritten._

_May she ever walk in the light of the Crystal.”_

_-Excerpt from “The Chronicled Early Modern History of Eorzea; Volume 2: A Realm Reborn” *_

…

At 16 summers old, Alphinaud and Alisaie arrived to the shores of the great city-state of Limsa Lominsa, with the sun at their backs and a fire in their hearts. The pair had a plan and they wished to stick to it: learn more about the land and its people in order to guide them into a new Astral era. Little did they realize how difficult that would truly be. Had they thought to do so, then perhaps the division between the siblings would not have grown.

As the twins disembarked their ship and touched down upon the quay, they were hailed by a woman they never met before. She was a beauteous and statuesque Viera with dark verdant hair swept over her shoulder, piercing quartz eyes that held a warm glow, and Azeyma kissed skin. She wore sturdy travelers clothes, a single ornate feathered earring, with an equally ornate lance attached to her back. She blocked Alphinaud and Alisaie’s way with a kind smile, causing the pair to grow weary.

The twins attempted to side step the tall woman to no avail. Upon their third failed attempt at getting away, the Viera frowned in disappointment. She leaned forward, meeting Alphinaud and Alisaie’s eyes in turn, disapproval down turning her lips. Her voice the epitome of stern chastisement.

“Truly? I come all this way to fetch you, and I don’t get so much as a hello? I expected the two of you to be far more polite than that. I am certain you were both raised in a way that properly suits your stations. Or may haps you are of the quiet variety, like your mother?”

Her words made the twins freeze. She knew their mother? Upon seeing their perturbed stares, the woman laughed softly. “You even have the same disconcerted look she used to get.”

She took that opportunity to poke at their identical frowns, slightly pushing the twins heads back due to the force, before pulling her hands away. “See? The resemblance. Tis all here, in that tiny furrow right above the same delicately curved nose. Mayhap the color of your eyes are of your father's family? In any event, tis the same shape as your mother's, make no mistake. And those cheekbones, hidden behind babes curves, but there all the same. Not to mention your sweet little pouty lips. And your silver spun hair, so light tis nearly snow white to mine eyes.”

The Viera nodded to herself with an affirmative hum. “You two are quite lovely indeed and very easy to the eyes besides. Very much the same variety of fragile beauty she was. Not that I expected anything less of course, considering your good stock. Why, you both are even as petite as she once was; shorter in fact. Worry not, you will both grow an ilm or two in no time at all, I guarantee it. May haps you are both simply late bloomers. How old are you both now? 16 summers, yes? Okay…may haps you are both really late bloomers then.”

As the Viera went on, Alphinaud and Alisaie grew more and more confused. Finally fed up with her string of commentary, Alphinaud finally broke his silence with a terse tone. His arms crossed defensively over his slight chest. “Pardon _madam_ , but who _are_ you?”

Upon catching his words the woman stopped, raising a slender eyebrow in confusion. Her long bunny ears tilting with her arched brow.

At last, a look of realization dawned on the woman and she chuckled demurely. “I see, I apologize for getting so ahead of myself. I presumed Urianger informed you of my coming via linkpearl, or some such. I suppose he has not. Unfortunately, he could not make the journey himself to fetch you due to unexpected Scion business that needed immediate attending upon the antecedents request. Nevertheless, he sends his apologies and looks forward to seeing you both at a later period. Since he was aware that I was passing through the port, he asked me to do the honors myself. Which I accepted gladly.”

The woman stood tall and took a step back, offering the twins a chivalric bow. “Tis truly a sincere pleasure to at last make your acquaintances, dear Alphinaud, and dear Alisaie. I am Aella, an old friend of your mother’s.”

Once again, the twins were shocked silent. Not once expecting to meet one of their mother’s compatriots. Much less one of the 7 warriors of light she fought beside during the Battle of Carteneau.

Aella chuckled as she stood tall once more. “By the looks on your faces, you have both heard of me then? All good tidings, I presume.”

The Viera turned her back on them and move away from the quay, calling over her shoulder. “Come along young ones, we have much to discuss and much land to cover before we reach my abode.”

Finding no other recourse, the twins ran to catch up, very much eager to learn more.

…

_Hear…Feel…Think…_

In the far reaches of Mor Dhona, deep in the ruined lands of Carteneau, a beam of light fell from the heavens. Once the light dimmed, it revealed a disoriented form of a female Au Ra of apparent 26 summers. The woman had close cropped silvery white hair, eyes the color of celestine gems, ivory scales, a matching elegant long tail, and skin which could rival the pallor of Menphina’s moon. Her rosy lips held a disconcerted frown, unperturbed by a pair of arced ivory horns that curved regally back and away from her face, pointing behind her head.

Attached to the front of her horns were a pair of dangling Dravanian earrings with winged crystalline blue gems and golden hued metal, shimmering prismatically in the sun’s rays. Her body hugged by a white, slender, floor length dress, held up by delicate straps. The fabric shimmered gently as if woven from light itself. Around both her wrists rested identically thin bracelets bearing Soul Crystals of varying shapes and hues like one of a kind charms, all glistening with innate power. The rest of her arms, neck, and feet were bare for all the world to see.

The Au Ra woman looked around her with instinctual caution. Taking in the broken craggy surfaces of the cliffsides, the corrupted crystals jutting out underfoot, and the aether that hung so thick in the air you could practically taste it. Her disconcerted frown grew deeper still as she moved to stand on a cliff, stepping over sharp stones and crystal edges without a care for her unprotected feet.

Where was she?

But more importantly…

Who was she?

It was then that a migraine hit, and a vision revealed itself.

_Glimpses of a bloody battle, carcasses strewn about. An equally blood red moon falling from above. It then cracking open like a hells damned egg. Out came large leathery wings, and then the form of a dragon with an earth trembling roar. Soldiers in red and black armor fought against other miscellaneous fighters. Other warriors, familiar and yet not, departing deeper still into the fray, so very, very far away. Then grand magic runes emerged on the ground rising on high, followed by an orb of light, surrounding the dragon. That too breaking, collapsing at the seams. The pieces raining hellfire and chaos, breaking through the grand magic rune with a powerful wave of corrupted aether. Then a column of light surrounded her and distantly her compatriots too. She felt herself look up from the bottom of the short cliffside, meeting the eyes of an elderly man whom look down upon her with a fatherly smile._

_“Davina, may you ever walk in the light of the Crystal.”_

_Just as the column of light consumed her, she saw aetherial blue flames erupt around the elderly man. She felt herself futilely reach up toward the doomed figure above her on the cliff. She cried out._

_“Louisoix!”_

_Then everything went black._

In a blink, she was back on the cliff once more. A dream? No it felt far too real for that to be so. Perhaps a memory?

Louisoix? …Davina?

Was that her name?

Deep in her gut, the Au Ra felt that the name was too right for it _not_ to be.

Yes, that was her name. Davina…

…Davina…Celeste…

Deep down Davina knew she had to leave this forsaken place and find some sort of civilization. Somewhere safe where she could collect her thoughts in peace.

Davina climbed down the cliff, following the best route toward what looked to be a crystal tower in the distance, shaking her head to be rid of her head-ache and of her confusion.

She was supposed to go somewhere right after being here. Right? Davina recalled a nebulous conversation with a completely different man, a younger man than the one seen in her vision. One with vague features of ebony hair and eyes that shined as bright and iridescent as a pair of azure diamonds. His voice sonorous and the only thing about this man she could clearly recall.

_“After your battle is over, may haps I can accompany you on the road? Full glad am I to leave the chill of…to leave the…te…nights behind once and for all…to take in these wonderous land through mine own eyes………………..of an Adventurer…as yourself …………….Why, this looks to be the same gem as your own pair...I believe it will suit me just as well as my black cuff…I shall honor…………….…of our...lo…and………with great reverence........court……to……etern…with you……………………Perhaps Gridania should be our first stop? I would very much like to take in its lush greenery as you so vividly described.”_

Yes, that should be her next stop. Gridania. She should inquire as to how to get there upon finding a town. Davina was sure she will find her way in no time.

Right. So she would need to prepare for a trip on the road as well.

She was an Adventurer, after all.

…

_“At the Battle of Carteneau, as fire rained down from the heavens, Archon Louisoix invoked the power of the Keeper and sent his fellow heroes into the aetherial rift. Beyond the reach of the devastation._

_Five years since that fateful day, since the Seventh Umbral Era changed the world forever, the time is come for the last and greatest of those heroes to return.”_

_-Excerpt from “The Chronicled Early Modern History of Eorzea; Volume 2: A Realm Reborn” *_

…

At 3 moons, 3 weeks, 3 suns, and 9 bells, Alisaie decided that she had about enough of her fill of Eorzea. Though she did enjoy learning more of the land and its people; she started to grow ill-at ease with them.

Not so much with the common people. But the power mongers that ruled over them. These individuals were the ones that made Alisaie weary.

She knew not how her grandfather and mother dealt with these blighting fools. They were all alive today thanks to the Warriors of Light and the Scions good graces. And here many of them were, acting as if their sacrifices mattered little. Living on gaily and ignoring the plights of those still in dire need.

Alisaie found that the worst of these power mongers were in Ul’dah. The clear separation and disparate treatment of classes upset her most of all. And all due to _financial standing,_ of all things.

Alphinaud, on the other hand, seemed to disagree. He found the Eorzean locals, especially the City-States leaders quite… _charming_.

In his eyes, they were easy to understand, easy to get on with, and easy to ingratiate himself to. Working his quicksilver tongue to maneuver on behalf of the Scions, and himself, in the way he knew best in each turn. Gaining insight to all of the lands happenings.

However, Alisaie conceded, there was one silver lining for their drudgery to be sure.

The Scions gave the twins their grandfather’s journal. Within the confines of its pages described all of his ventures in Eorzea over the summers. Something that the twins readily devoured as quickly as the box of collected missives they received on their 15th summer.

For now, Alisaie preferred to hold her own tongue and allow Alphinaud to wag his. She lacked the fortitude to contradict her brother’s… _diplomatic_ tendencies. So she chose to take a large bite of her warm loaf instead, buttering knife still in her grip.

Ironically, the twins were enjoying a meal at Ul’dah’s famed Quicksands, a tavern and adventurers guild run by Lady Momodi. Alisaie found the older Lalafell woman the only acceptable person in this city aside from General Aldynn. The pair were waiting for Lady Aella’s return. They met the Viera in their traversal of the Sapphire Exchange. The siblings originally intended to procure supplies and leave the city. Bumping into one of the warriors of light changed their plans. Aella had apparently been searching for them in order to discuss something of import and asked the pair to wait for her at the Quicksands.

After a brief introduction to the Proprietress, and a few private words exchanged between the older women, Aella and her pair of Roegadyn retainers were off to complete a nasty Levesque. Momodi sat the twins at the closest table to her counter, gave them delicious food and refreshment, then hoofed off back to her counter once more. It was right after her departure that the tavern filled with guild members and bar goers. Unfortunately, the longer the siblings remained, the more Alisaie’s hackles were raised, catching glib conversation here and there from the other tavern guests.

It all made for a bad combination on her nerves. Alphinaud’s haughty calm did nothing to sooth them.

Their wait turned out to be a short one.

Less than a bell later, the Viera warrior of light made her reappearance at the tavern’s entrance. All of the patrons grew silent at the sight of her, amazed to see one of the surviving warriors of light in the flesh.

This time around, she appeared dressed in slayers armor, her wickedly sharp lance on her back. Behind her stood her bulking retainers, also dressed for the field. As soon as the Viera met Momodi’s eyes, she waved and made a beeline for the Lalafell’s counter. She sat on the bar stool closest to the Proprietress.

Alisaie pretended she could not hear what was said between the pair of women, taking advantage of her vantage point to observe the pair. She was certain Alphinaud did the same upon noting his brief glance up.

“Hello Lady Momodi, the Levesque is complete. I am certain there will be no trouble on the roads for some time yet.”

That earned Aella a wide grin from the tavern owner. “Good on you, love. Those roaming Lamperouge have given the traders much trouble. They will be happy to hear that it is safe to traverse again.”

Momodi then looked at the rest of the still silent tavern and raised a finger to the ceiling, her voice carrying throughout the room.

“If all of you are quite done gauping at our illustrious Lady, then I suggest you lot continue on with your business! Or buy her a round for a duty well done if it pleases you! Tis not an entertainment hall and there be plenty of Levesque’s and F.A.T.E hunts to get on with!”

At her chastisement, the tavern came back to life. Even with the renewed hubbub, the twins could still hear the remainder of their conversation quite clearly.

The Lalafell met the Viera’s eyes once more, smile back in place as she offered up a sack of gil. “Care for a quick bite and a drink before you depart, dear? On the house of course. Or would you prefer an inn room to rest after a mornings hard work?”

Aella accepted the sack, peaking inside briefly before putting it away. “No rest needed madam. However, if you would be so kind as to let me borrow an inn room for a few moments? I am in need of a bit of privacy. I will be happy to pay you the equivalent of a full bell’s stay for it. Now tell me, have our twin dragonet’s behaved themselves while I was away?”

Momodi giggled lightly, pointing at the twins table none too discreetly. Alisaie bristled further.

“Oh yes, the lot just finished their meal. And after keeping an eye on them, I do see what you mean. They most certainly have her frown, and it is indeed absolutely precious. Like angry teething pups they are. Especially the girl. She has a spark in her eyes that may grow into a spitfire as hot as Azeyma’s burning flame someday. She and her brother got into a bit of a quiet row you see. All the while, she looked much like her mother that time she trounced that handsy tavern guest.”

Momodi clapped in glee. “Do you remember that day? Still one of my fondest memories; cost me a table. Nevertheless, it was worth the sight. Any who, the girl looked about ready to maim the boy just before your arrival. Still does now in fact. May hap it best you greet them. It appears the girl is just about ready to stab her brother with her buttering knife.”

Aella raised an eyebrow as she turned in her bar stool, looking on at the twins. Finding indeed that Alisaie was twirling the buttering knife in her hand, its edge glinting menacingly in the tavern light as she chewed on her morsel. Alisaie then took another sharp bite of her warm loaf, her teeth piercing the bread roughly as her eyes pointedly stared at her brother. Alphinaud for his part, took a long draught from his mug, either oblivious to his sister’s discontent or ignoring it.

Regardless, it was a recipe for a disastrous explosion that Aella knew she should diffuse.

Smoothly, the Viera slid a few pieces of gil in exchange for a room key, and made her way over to the twins. She sat in the remaining free seat at the table, her two retainers standing behind her at attention.

“Hello dear Alphinaud, dear Alisaie. I hope I did not keep you waiting err long?”

Upon Aella’s silent and sudden arrival, Alisaie put her buttering knife down on her plate. Meanwhile Alphinaud put down his mug of refreshment and offered Aella a charming smile. “Not at all mi’lady. We just finished partaking in a meal.”

Aella pat both their silvery heads, ignoring the pair’s now matching disgruntled looks at her action.

“Good, if you will both care to join me. There is a task for you.”

…

The twins sat on the edge of the inn bed, absorbing Aella’s words.

Alphinaud was the first to break the silence. “Just to make certain I have the right of it, the Scions wish for us to meet this Echo blessed Adventurer at the Remembrance Ceremonies. In order to convince them to join one of the three Grand Companies, as per the request of said Companies leadership?”

Alisaie shrugged, her lips down turned in a pout. “Should that decision not be up to that Adventurer? I cannot say I disagree with their…avoidance…of these Companies. What if these City-State’s have some sort of ulterior motive?”

Alphinaud sighed, shaking his head at his sister’s words. “Oh come now Alisaie. Tis clear that the Scions wish for a man on the inside. What better way to improve bonds with the City-States than to offer up their rising star?”

Alisaie frowned at her brother, about ready to rebuke his words until Aella interrupted.

“I am afraid this task is not due to something so simple as political ties Alphinaud. Nay, Lady Minfilia is doing well enough for now as Antecedent to retain positive relations with the City-States. Apparently, she desires to be rid of their representatives as soon as possible from the Waking Sands. However, they will not move an ilm until the Adventurer makes a decision. They are requesting this Adventurer’s membership quite doggedly. Not that I can blame them. She is impressively accomplished, having smote a primal as mighty as Ifrit with a Soul Crystal. Single-handedly at that. However, as Lady Minfilia has informed me, she seemed unmoved to join any of them. Even after their entreaties. Their… _justified_ entreaties.”

Aella paused before hesitantly speaking once more. “I must confess, in my eyes that is but a minor part of the issue at hand. Tell me, have the Scions mentioned anything in regards to this Adventurer to either of you?”

Alphinaud hummed in thought, recalling their last visit to the Waking Sands. “Naught a word, Mi’lady. What of it?”

Aella looked upon the twins in horrified astonishment. She then took a deep breath and knelt before the pair, carefully meeting each of their eyes in turn.

“Where to begin? I suppose from the beginning. Tis a good thing I booked this room for a bell after all.”

The twins grew concerned; the pair shared a look before signaling Aella to continue.

“Nearly 4 moons ago, the Scions first heard rumors of an extraordinary new Adventurer in the Black Shroud. The talk of her familiar visage and impressive abilities piqued the Scions interest most of all. Papalymo and Yda, the Archons representing the Scions at the Black Shroud, were asked to observe this Adventurer’s potential. They at first hoped to simply bolster the Scion’s numbers with an able-bodied individual. Upon discovering that this _Adventurer_ had the power of the Echo, the other Archon’s, located in other nations of Eorzea, were then recruited to the task of overseeing her. Her abilities did not disappoint.”

Aella shook her head in disbelief. “It was then that the Scions formally approached her and had a proper meeting in the Waking Sands, offering her membership. Of which she in turn accepted. Alas, mayhap…reunion would be a more apt word…At any rate, she then traveled throughout the other parts of Eorzea, accomplishing feats many locals found quite difficult. She even had a short stint to the outskirts of Coerthas on behalf of Gridania’s Lancer’s Guild. Wherefrom it was rumored that she was chosen as an Azure Dragoon, a moniker already held by a man of 32 summers. Now it is held by two. Impossibly so, she also gained the power of the Soul Crystal, once held by the first of that name. Traditionally it is only held by one _chosen_ as the greatest of the Order of Dragoons. As a former member of the Order of Dragoons myself, I would not have believed it so had it not been for the firsthand account of my former commander. He was the previous Azure Dragoon, now retired, and he confirmed all of it to be so. That was when I too started to believe that may haps these rumors hold truth.”

Aella then carefully took the hand of each twin, gently rubbing her thumbs over their respective knuckles.

“As you may recall from our first meeting, many of us Warriors of Light were teleported to safety by Master Louisoix in order to save us from Dalamud’s destructive force. I am afraid I have kept certain…details to myself, as per Urianger’s request. He did not wish to cause either of you any further distress. I at first agreed. Nevertheless, I believe you are both ready to hear it all. You deserve to know, more so for what is to come. And to honor the affections I hold for both your mother and grandfather; I refuse to keep silent any longer.”

Aella gave her retainers a brief look. The pair of Roegadyn’s left the inn room to guard the door from the outside. Making certain that there were no prying ears.

“Your grandfather did not just _teleport_ us away from the battle. He _sent us_ away, deep into the aetherial rift. The 7 of us upon our return, did not land in a different place…but in a different time. I was the first to arrive 5 suns after the battle, the others soon after. One by one, we arrived later and later. With the last of us arriving 4 moons after the Calamity had long since passed. Unfortunately, all of us returned with, thankfully, temporary lapses of memory. They were short stints to be sure, but inconvenient nonetheless.”

Aella looked down at the ground as she continued to speak. “Upon reading each of our aether’s, Urianger discovered tiny fragments of Master Louisoix’s own aether embedded within each of us. Lady Minfilia, upon peering into our aether with her power of the Echo, likened these fragments to a magick circle of sealing. Simple, yet concentric in its design. Thanks to her observations, Urianger surmised that your grandfather used the power of the Keeper, which caused the incantation to attach those fragments to our own respective powers of the Echo. Serving as a tangible anchor of sorts. Each fragment larger than the last the later a warrior returned. Upon these fragments fading, we were able to return to life as normal, memories and all."

Aella sighed softly. “Based upon commonalities we all had whence our return, the Scions determined that the potency of the incantation may have been affected by our _distance_ from its source. The closer one was to Master Louisoix upon his casting, the stronger the seal and anchor to our aether’s, and in turn the aetherial rift.”

The Viera raised her head, meeting Alphinaud and Alisaie’s eyes once more.

“A theory confirmed only recently in a horrendously extreme way…and to think, after all this time. None suspected that _she_ too would be sent away into the rift. Only to return _5 years_ later at that…each Scion in turn were quite shocked upon meeting our Adventurer friend. Believing her to have been just as dead as Master Louisoix. We too thought the same. By the gods, we even told… In any event, no one else returned since…How could we have known?... And yet, on the eve of the battle, she stood the closest to your Grandfather. Only a few ilms away from what I recall. She may very well have stood just as close, and effectively the _closest_ to the source…to him when he cast his magicks…We were malms away from them both at that point…and it affected us in such a degree, imagine how terribly it affected her.”

The twins eyes widened, increasingly horrified. The pieces falling into place faster in their prodigious minds than Aella words could tumble from her lips. The siblings of one mind upon coming to their realization.

Upon seeing comprehension shine in the depts of the siblings eyes, Aella nodded in confirmation. Her own eyes watering.

“Yes…you mother lives…Davina lives…and yet, tis as if she is still lost to us…even after reappearing so many moons ago…alone in that mass grave of a battlefield…she still remembers not a bit of her life prior to the Calamity…tis almost cruel that all she did remember was her name…”

The Viera blinked away the moisture from her eyes, her quartz orbs hardening soon after. At last revealing the visage of a proper warrior of light.

“Tis the core of it all and t’was why I wished to speak to you of this matter. The other Warriors of Light hope that the presence of the two greatest loves of _the_ Warrior of Light heart, may trigger enough familiarity to help her recall her past. From what I gather, it appears the Scions have not told Davina she has offspring. Mayhap overly concerned with the fragility of her mind if given too much information at once. Considering how nearly single-minded she seems in taking on all of the tasks given to her, one cannot presume such a notion a far-reaching one. Or mayhap they wish to leave that revelation to the both of you as her kin. I have met her as well, and yet no recognition crossed her face. As such, I shall respect any decision the two of you make in regards to your relation to her.”

Aella took a deep breath through her nose. “Mayhap if the two of you just speak with her? Even if it is over something as mundane as Eorzea’s problems and the Grand Company’s, it matters little to me. All I care about is reuniting you both with your mother, and she with the two of you. This way, you can accomplish both the Scions request and we warriors wish…her powers of the echo, though still stronger than our own, is far weaker than it once was. We suspect this too a side effect of Master Louisoix’s magicks, so don’t expect anything if it is triggered. Its revelations are as random as ever.”

Aella stood at last, releasing the twins hands. “So, shall you both accept this duty? I am certain none shall hold it against you if you do not. Tis overmuch to take in, hence the other reason as to why I asked you here. The Scions have already asked I, and some of my other compatriots, to take on this task in your stead should you refuse. Even now, a select few wait for my call to sojourn at the other City-States.”

Alphinaud looked down at his hands, slumped in his lap. Reeling from the revelations.

“She lives…mother lives…Twelve be praised she lives…

He looked up at Aella then, his eyes sharp. “What if she never remembers? What then?”

Alisaie took her brother’s hand in her own. Shocked, Alphinaud met his sister’s eyes, finding them bright with tears. “Then we…take what we can have…tis not truly the same…nevertheless, she is still our mother…”

Alphinaud nodded numbly. “Indeed…tis truly not the same…may haps, we can finally get to know her…make new memories with her if we must …to show her we will live up to Grandfather’s legacy! …even if she is ever _only_ the Warrior of Light and not our mother in the end.”

Aella gently placed her hand on their own gripped ones. “You forget the most important detail of all, dear Alphinaud. The three of us here, the other warriors of light, and her scattered friends across Eorzea, will continue to love and support her as she deserves. No matter what.”

Alphinaud and Alisaie met Aella’s eyes once more, both nodding in agreement.

The Viera gave them a serious nod. “I wish you all the best in your Duty then. The first of the Remembrance Ceremonies shall be here in Ul’dah tomorrow morning. From there, you shall go to Gridania, and then Limsa Lominsa. Once done, you shall return to Ul’dah and meet with me here at the Quicksands. I shall escort you to the Waking Sands afterwards to offer a full report to the Antecedent.”

Though this was not the way they envisioned it growing up, they would accept it all the same.

At long last, they will meet their mother.

…

_“Deep in the sunbaked south, surrounded by the shifting sands of an endless desert, she rises. A solitary rose amidst the dust and rock. A symbol of defiance. Her name: Ul’dah._

_Even with the coming of the Seventh Umbral Era, hope springs eternal for the mongers and merchants who vie for lost fortunes in this bustling oasis. As the Twin Faces of Nald’Thal maintain their vigil over all that has been and shall be, the present proffers a brave soul…_

_May the Traders nurture our fortunes as They kindle the flames which burn within us all._

_For by fire are we reborn.”_

_-Excerpt from “The Chronicled Early Modern History of Eorzea; Volume 2: A Realm Reborn” *_

…

By the time Alphinaud and Alisaie arrived to the Chamber of Rule, there was already a large crowd gathered near the entrance to the Sultanate. A crowd that grew by the bell.

Alisaie hummed. “Well, General Aldynn is certainly a popular one."

Alphinaud nodded. “Indeed. I see a few members of the Immortal Flames amongst those gathered.”

His eyes continued to sweep over the crowd, doing well to hide his nerves. Regardless of his preparations, Alphinaud’s thoughts continued to return to an all-important fact.

Their mother lived…

Alphinaud honestly expected a greater reaction from the people of Eorzea. From what Aella said, their mother most certainly did not keep her existence a secret. And yet, not a word of recognition outside of her _Adventurer_ status.

She was the greatest of all the Warrior’s of Light. She led her fellow Echo blessed compatriots into the fray countless times before and during the Calamity. And yet, not a single public accolade or a hushed word of reverence anywhere. Aside from the few words heard when whispered of the _dead_.

A dark part of Alphinaud wondered if perhaps, to these unenlightened simpletons, their mother was far more useful dead. If she was preferred as a symbol. A legacy to rally behind, instead of a living, breathing person.

A stray thought entered Alphinaud’s mind. Words once said by his father so very long ago.

_Symbols are silent, which makes them useful to those that know how to use them._

Mayhap that was why the Scion’s attached themselves to their Grandfather’s teachings the way they did. Because a legacy, a symbol, was all they had left of him.

But his mother yet lived. So what did that make her?

In the corner of his eye, Alphinaud noticed Aella’s retainers resting against a wall, keeping an eye on the twins from afar. Well, the warrior did say she would leave her retainers at the twins disposal should they need anything.

Alisaie quietly called them babysitter’s. Alphinaud silently agreed with the sentiment.

Suddenly, his sister tugged at his sleeve, whispering into his ear as she discreetly pointed in the direction of the gathered crowd. Her voice awed.

“Alphinaud, look…”

And look Alphinaud did.

His breath lodged itself in his throat as his eyes landed on the figure in question.

A few ilms ahead stood their mother, aglow under the torchlight of the Chamber of Rule.

Bells of preparation, multiple rounds of carefully thought debate, all as to what he would say on behalf of the Scions and the City-States…

Were gone in an instant from Alphinaud’s mind.

To him, she was absolutely beautiful. The link crystal did not do her justice.

Alisaie seemed just as transfixed as her brother. The pair taking in every inch of her, caring little of the odd looks they got from the occasional passerby.

Their mother’s hair was cropped even shorter than the last time they saw her. Dangling from her horns were a pair of crystalline blue and gold earrings. On her neck rested an alliance choker with a small jeweled pendant hanging from its center. She was dressed simply in a white falconer’s shirt, dark red artisans pants and black high house boots. A black belt surrounded her supple waist, a sheathed hunting dagger hung off its leather hook.

Alphinaud stood stiff, all of his earlier bravado effectively gone. He felt 7 summers old again, wishing for his mother oh so strongly. Only to be left wanting.

Except this time, his wish came true.

Alphinaud snapped out of his transfixed staring by Alisaie bumping against his shoulder. Her voice low, to avoid eavesdropping ears.

“The crowd is growing larger still. We will lose sight of Mother if we stand here any longer.”

Alisaie nudged her brother forward, giving him a shooing gesture. Alphinaud gave his sister a disapproving look, moving forward nonetheless.

With Alphinaud in the lead, the siblings made a beeline through the crowd until they stood next to their bearer. They took in her familiar warm aether, which radiated from her very being. It seemed to surround the pair, causing Alphinaud and Alisaie’s shoulder’s unconsciously droop. Lulling them both into a sense of security and safety. Alphinaud gave his mother another cursory glance from the corner of his eye, noting the hints of power emanating from the light blue jewel attached to her choker. It appeared to have a small symbol etched at his center. Was that one of those Soul Crystal’s they have heard so much about?

It was then that his mother gave him and his sister a cursory glance of her own. Offering the pair a small, curious smile before her sight returned to the Sultanate doors once more.

At the sight of her smile, Alphinaud froze again. His tongue heavy in his mouth, his careful planning lost to the stream of his other colliding thoughts.

Alisaie, upon noticing her brother’s petrified chocobo stare, elbowed his ribs. Lightly gesturing at their mother.

She whispered vehemently. “Don’t just stand there. _Say something_. Tis you whom volunteered to introduce us. So do it.”

Alphinaud swallowed the nerves lodged in his throat. Mentally reciting once more what he planned to say, his face morphed into a diplomatic grin the more confidence he gained back.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, Alphinaud was interrupted by the crowds elated voices. Many moving around the pair, causing them to lose their place in the throng.

“Behold! Tis the Sultana Nanamo herself!”

“And Raubahn as well!”

Alphinaud wilted, losing his chance to speak as General Raubahn Aldynn gained the attention of the crowd with gusto. Their mother’s own eyes riveted toward the Hyur general’s figure as he began his speech.

“Hark you, souls of flame, drawn to the bosom of the desert, where the fire burns brightest and shall rage forevermore! Where since antiquity, under the sage and judicious rule of the Ul Dynasty, we have wrought sand into gold! Where by the Grace and Glory of Nald’Thal have our brave sons and daughters flourished and prospered-I speak of Ul’dah!”

Seizing the opportunity, Alphinaud and Alisaie moved toward their Mother once more. Upon meeting her eyes at their approach, Alphinaud inwardly panicked.

Without hesitation, or a second thought, Alphinaud pointed up toward the hanging standard of Ul’dah. His voice self-assured as he uttered what he rehearsed for so many bells last night.

“There, at the Flame General’s back flies the Grand Company’s standard. Note the sigil. The golden scales of order balance the jewel of prosperity with the flame of might.”

Belatedly Alphinaud realized that what he said was no introduction.

Davina stared at Alphinaud blankly. Internally confused as to why this oh so familiar stranger would say something so seemingly random.

Alphinaud could practically feel the daggers of Alisaie’s disapproving glare. Which was all the confirmation he needed of his blunder. Of all the things he could have said to his mother, _that_ was not what he had in mind to say first.

Swallowing his embarrassment, Alphinaud focused once more on the General’s speech. Taking the time to allow his fumble to fade into the back of his mind.

“Great and many are the gifts our nation has given the realm. In Eorzea’s darkest hour, on the killing fields of Carteneau, none spent more in blood and gold than we.”

Alphinaud frowned, not liking one bit where this speech was going. Even less so as General Aldynn’s eyes roamed the crowd and landed on their mother before continuing.

“Thus was the VIIth Imperial Legion laid low!”

Alphinaud’s eyes widened in disbelief at the General’s declaration _._

His frown morphed into a glower of disapproval. Unseen by Alphinaud, Alisaie silently looked away in her own shock and disgust at the spectacle. Doing all she can not to run away from this shameful farce of a Remembrance Ceremony.

Unlike his sister, Alphinaud could not keep his thoughts to himself any longer. Murmuring his feelings out loud.

“So _that’s_ how it happened! How soon history forgets.”

Unbeknownst to him, he caught their mother’s ear as well.

The General continued. “Yet many left our gates, never to return.”

Raubahn then offered a salute. “Let us pray for our absent brothers and sisters, that they might know happiness in the great beyond, as Thal’s honored guests.”

Many in the crowd followed Raubahn’s example and saluted in turn. Alphinaud could hardly keep his scoff to himself as the General went on. Raubahn’s eyes fell onto their mother.

“If the fates were fair, the price we paid that day would have bought us victory. Alas, they are not. And now, but five years into this Seventh Umbral Era, the spirits of sacrifice which granted us our strength is all but dead. Look around you. What do you see? A people divided, downtrodden and enthralled! Where are the merciful alms of the rich? Where is the just steel of the righteous?”

Upon mulling the General’s words. It soon became clear to Alphinaud that this was _not_ a Remembrance Ceremony.

But a war rally.

Alphinaud glanced at his sister, finding her own face of discontent. It would seem she came to the same conclusion he did.

He wondered with whom General Aldynn would go to war against. Numerous were the problems in Ul’dah: political, financial, primal, just to name a few. One would think they would find a problem at every corner of this land full of corruption with how many there seemed to be. Beyond their internal strife, there was also the issue of the encroaching Imperial armies whom made their Castrum’s home in many parts of Eorzea.

It felt as if their Grandfather’s sacrifice meant very little with all that unfinished business.

And then there was their mother. She who stood amongst the crowd at this very moment, treated like a non-person. Whom over and over again thanklessly sacrificed her own life in service to those clearly so undeserving of her selflessness. Doing so even now, when she should be convalescing after losing nearly all of her memories.

Perhaps Alphinaud saw this all wrong. Afterall, if the Scions and the other warriors of light felt it important for the three of them to attend these Remembrance Ceremonies, then surely there must be more to them. Thinking back, Alphinaud realized that there were moments during his speech that Raubahn met their mother eyes instead of the crowd at large. Even now, Alphinaud saw that Raubahn’s line of sight did not leave their mother once as he spoke.

Mayhap his salute was not just for the dead of Ul’dah after all. But in silent honor of their mother’s overlooked sacrifice.

Vaguely, Alphinaud recalled that Aella did mention their mother was an honored guest to all three Remembrance Ceremonies. Perhaps Raubahn’s speech was tailored as a way to entice her specifically into joining the Immortal Flames. Why else would he so boldly emphasize all of Ul’dah’s rooted issues to a crowd? Especially a crowd that lived with these struggles day by day?

The answer was simple. All knew, except for the amnesiac Warrior of Light whom stood among them.

Alphinaud would not argue with the fact that Thanalan, and the realm at large, still needed his mother’s just hand.

He resolved then to accomplish what the Scions have tasked he and his sister to do. And to focus on his mother’s memories another time. Something in his gut told Alphinaud that his mother’s memory problems would not go away in a single eve.

Even though it broke Alphinaud’s heart to think it, the urgent issues plaguing the realm were the greater problem at hand.

Mayhap that is what their Grandfather once meant when he said great sacrifices have to be made for the betterment of all, and not just one’s self.

Raubahn continued his speech, his eyes hard and entreating. “I ask you: Is this the great nation our brothers and sisters gave their lives to save?”

It was then that Raubahn looked on to the rest of the crowd at last. “You who call this _living_ dishonor the name of the Immortal Flames-it is but a slow death!”

Alphinaud noticed Raubahn’s eyes rove back to their mother once more. “Our enemies surround us. The savage hordes of the Amalj’aa wait beside our roads, strangling the lifelines of trade. Meanwhile, the Garlean’s make mock of our borders, and despoil our land of its natural wealth. We stand on a precipice…yet we do not act.”

Aye, there’s the rub. Confirming all of Alphinaud’s theories in one fell swoop.

Though it held the flourishes of one, this was no rallying speech at all. But an entreaty to the mighty Warrior of Light that stood in the General’s presence. A panacea to all the woes that were out of their control. Miraculously alive and well, even after this nation lost so many to the flames of war.

A beacon of hope that their Grandfather sacrificed so much for.

The General’s addressed the crowd once more. “Whether trader or soldier. Monetarist or Royalist, all must recognize that a divided Ul’dah stands to fall.”

Raubahn raised a fist in the air as he acknowledged the gathered. “Victory and Fortune walk hand-in-hand! Ye who seek glory and wealth! Look not to what little you can snatch from your neighbors, but to the boundless wealth of the world beyond! Now is the time to unite! Now is the time to ride forth!”

His eyes fell onto their mother one last time. “In the name of the Sultana, I beseech you!”

It was then that the façade of a rallying cry returned in full. “Line not your own coffers, but those of the Immortal Flames! Seek not to prosper from Ul’dah, but to restore her to prosperity! As the realm prospers, so shall Ul’dah. As Ul’dah prospers, so shall her people!”

The crowd fell into raucous applause. Alphinaud could vaguely hear the crowds boisterous agreements as Raubahn saluted the Sultana as he knelt before her. “Your Grace.”

The regal Lalafell approached the tall Hyur with a smile and a nod of acknowledgement. “Raubahn.”

The Sultana allowed herself to be lifted atop of Raubahn’s arm. The appendage held up unyieldingly as the she sat atop it, as though sitting demurely on a throne. Her own eyes roving the crowd before she too addressed them.

“People of Ul’dah I, Nanamo, seventeenth in the line of Ul, address you.”

She was younger than Alphinaud expected. Appearing only 21 summers old. “Much has been made of the wealth of Ul’dah. Yet those who measure that wealth in coins and carats are gravely deceived. For the true wealth of Ul’dah lies in the health, happiness, and hopes of her people. Beloved subjects, I bid you raise aloft the torch of Ul’dah, that her Flames might serve as a beacon for all Eorzea to see!”

The crowd once again energetically applauded.

Raubahn soon took over the speech in turn, the Sultana still aloft on his arm. “For Victory and Fortune, stride fearless into the inferno, for we are by fire reborn!”

The crowd gave a final round of applause.

Eventually they dispersed, leaving only the twins and their mother behind. Alphinaud and Alisaie took a step back to look on her properly.

She too noticed the twins stayed behind, and gave the pair a cursory look. The Au Ra’s eyes stopping at their faces, as if taking in her fill of their identical features. Her celestine orbs then fell onto their respective identical earrings, finding both they and the accessories nebulously familiar.

Alas, like most of the nudging thoughts Davina had, it slipped from her grasp like flowing water. Davina knew, even if unconsciously, that she must have met these two before. They carried around them the same nostalgic familiarity she felt when she first met the Scions, that Lady Aella, and the Grand Company leaders.

How could she deny it to be so? Her bosom filled to the brim with an overwhelming warmth and a desire to protect the pair of adolescents before her in a way she could not quite place into words. Like all of her prior unconscious actions, Davina simply allowed these feelings to guide her. Her eyes practically glowed with the embers of selfless love and affection for these practical strangers before her, unflinchingly meeting their eyes.

Upon catching her gaze, Alphinaud gave their mother a genuinely happy smile. Unable to hold back his elation at having her physically here before them at long last.

Alisaie stood behind her brother, facing away upon catching Davina’s eyes. Partly out of shyness, but primarily because she still reeled from the news of their mother’s amnesia. Which was why she agreed to let Alphinaud do all the talking. Alisaie feared that she would fumble in and grow tongue tied. She wondered if their mother was even aware of the look of pure affection she gave them. Unless she looked at everyone like that? Alisaie hoped not; that would attract the wrong sort of trouble to be sure.

Aside from her own shyness, Alisaie did not wish for her mother to catch wind of her disgruntled feelings. She did not like the implications of General Aldynn’s speech one bit, deeming the whole thing as a mockery of remembrance it claimed to me. She was especially upset over his omissions of the Scions and the Warrior’s of Light. Did their sacrifices matter less because they were not native sons and daughters of Ul’dah? If anything, it made their sacrifices greater for its selflessness. The Scions and the Adventurers on that day were people that did not need to interfere with the realms woes and yet they did, because deep in their hearts they cared for their fellow man. Especially their Mother and Grandfather.

And by the grace of the Twelve, their mother has returned. Alisaie refused to make their reunion anything less than a happy occasion.

Alisaie discreetly elbowed her brother’s back, which prompted Alphinaud into taking a deep breath to speak. “If you’ll permit me…”

Davina leaned closer to hear what he had to say, causing Alphinaud to freeze once more. His words dying on his lips. Mesmerized by her sheer _existence_. So tangible and present. Alphinaud’s own smile grew quite dopey in turn. He was just too happy to see their mother in the flesh to focus and get on with his duty.

Hearing Alphinaud’s sudden pause, Alisaie discreetly elbowed his back once more. Causing their mother to raise a bemused eyebrow at the display and giggle. At the soft sound, Alisaie finally peaked and met her eyes once more. Her stare made Alisaie grow quite embarrassed, offering up a small shy smile in apology before looking away once more. Floating on her own cloud of happiness as her brother did.

Alphinaud was somehow able to find his voice again, reminding himself that the woman before them did not recall who they were, even as she interacted with them in such a familiar way. He did his best to focus on the task at hand. Pushing aside his own wanting feelings.

And after he practiced so hard last night for the sake of proper decorum too.

Once more, Alphinaud rattled off what he practiced without a second thought, no longer caring if he looked like a complete loon with his overjoyed smile. “I saw at a glance that you were a fellow traveler. You might call us students of history, sampling the realm’s remembrances in pursuit of…enlightenment.”

Alas, Alphinaud once again failed to properly introduce himself and his sister.

Alisaie breathed a deep sigh through her nose at her brother’s fumble. Enlightenment indeed. Better him than her, she surmised.

Alphinaud continued what he started as if unbothered, secretly wishing for the brick and mortar of the Chamber of Rule to collapse upon him.

“The Ul’dahns have a long history of conflict with the Amalj’aa, the beast tribes that worship the primal Ifrit.”

Catching his mother’s disgruntled look, Alphinaud chuckled. “Judging by your look of distaste, I take it you have encountered them. The Ul’dahns do not shy from confrontation. If aught threatens their precious prosperity, they will seek to crush it.”

Alphinaud continued on, his confidence building as he divulged his research. “So have they dealt with Ifrit thus far, smothering his flames each time he is stoked to life. Yet he is but one of several problems. Though they have been quiet these past five summers, the Garlean’s have not gone away.”

Davina noticed the abundant eagerness clear as day in the boy’s tone. So she humored him and made certain to listen closely, lest she hurt his feelings. “Meanwhile, refugees continue to arrive in droves, and Ul’dah has no clear policy on how to deal with them.”

The word policy caught his sister’s attention. Alisaie stared at the back of Alphinaud’s head, catching on to her brother’s deeper intent. Now clear to her that he was no longer interested in helping recover their mother’s memories. For the life of her, Alisaie could not figure out why Alphinaud would change his intent.

“After all, not even the sultanate’s coffers are bottomless. And even assuming they had the coin, resources will ever be finite. Which brings be back to the subject of Ifrit. It has been observed that the Amalj’aa are summoning him with ever-increasing frequency. Every time they do so, the Ul’dahns send their forces to smite the primal, and though they invariably succeed, each victory is bought with blood. It is a war of attrition which they cannon well sustain.”

Alphinaud shrugged boyishly. “Small wonder, then, that the Immortal Flames are eager to recruit more members.”

At that, Alisaie finally figured it out. Once again, her brother was doing what he did best: use his quicksilver tongue to ingratiate the peoples he represented, as well as himself, all for some _greater_ cause.

In Alisaie’s eyes, that made her brother no better than their father. She wondered if Alphinaud was even aware as to the extent of how caustic he could be.

Alphinaud grinned at Davina, eyes gleaming. “At such a desperate hour, an adventurer of your experience would be most welcome addition to their ranks. For their sake, I hope that the Flame General’s words struck a chord with you.”

Just as Alphinaud intended speak to his mother on more personal matters, Alisaie huffed and began to walk away. Her souring mood caught the attention of her mother and brother both.

Alphinaud offered Davina an apologetic smile before following behind his sister at a sedated pace, leaving the amnesiac warrior quite perplexed and increasingly entertained by the pair of adolescents.

Upon turning the corner, Alphinaud huffed at his sister. “Why did you leave like that? I was just about to ask Mother questions about her journey.”

Alisaie stopped mid-stride, turned, and stomped right back to her brother. She then poked her brother’s chest, hard. “And how do you propose to ask Mother such invasive questions when you did not even deign her with a proper introduction? Truly Alphinaud? Must you always allow your single-minded agenda’s get the better of you?”

Alphinaud scoffed. “You could have interfered Alisaie. I was not stopping you.”

She gave her brother a narrowed look before crossing her arms in disapproval. “Who was the one that insisted they do _all_ the talking last night? Not to mention, who approached Mother first? Not I.”

He would not be moved. “And who was the one that pointed her out first?”

Alisaie’s frown deepened. “Tis because you refused to budge from where you stood. You were clearly overly preoccupied with your own thoughts.”

Alphinaud could not argue that.

Well, at least they had two more Remembrance Ceremonies to try again.

…

_“The Black Shroud-the ancient forest close to the heart of Eorzea. Beneath the boughs of its towering trees lies the woodland city-sate of Gridania._

_Once a sanctuary from the world beyond the Hedge, even the mighty elementals, eternal guardians of the forest, could not forestall the coming of the Seventh Umbral Era. However, the goddess Nophica was never one to forsake Her children, and today She welcomes another brave soul…_

_May the Matron take her to Her Bosom, that she may never want._

_And in her heart sow serenity, purity, and sanctity.”_

_-Excerpt from “The Chronicled Early Modern History of Eorzea; Volume 2: A Realm Reborn” *_

…

The second go around was no better, much to the siblings dismay.

The twins, along with their mother, stood amongst the audience of the Mih Khetto’s Amphitheater. Just as Alphinaud and Alisaie were about to approach Davina, they were interrupted once more.

“The three Seedseer’s are all together.”

“Tis a momentous occasion indeed.”

The Elder Seedseer, Kan-e-Senna, elegantly swanned toward the center of the Amphitheater stage.

To Alphinaud, she was perhaps the only one of the three Grand Company leaders he could genuinely respect without question. According to their grandfather’s journal, it was thanks to Kan-e-Senna’s efforts that not only united the Alliance, but also brought about the formations of the Grand Companies.

At long last, a united force against a common enemy, the Garlean Empire.

Kan-e-Senna gave their mother a warm smile before capturing the attention of her audience with a simple tap of her staff. Her deceptively youthful voice carried an underlying wave of ancient wisdom that revealed her true number of years.

“Our forebearers were once strangers in the Twelveswood. Fearful of the greenwrath, they hid themselves in the dark recesses of the earth. Yet they dreamed of basking in the dappled sunlight of the forest. Through great effort, they proved their worth to the elementals, and were granted a place beneath the boughs. So it was that Gridania was born, some five centuries ago. Working hand in hand, the Hyur and the Elezen settlers sowed the seeds of our civilization. And soon they were joined by folks of all races.”

Alphinaud and Alisaie took that moment to carefully make their way toward their mother’s side. The rest of the audience still quite enraptured by the Elder Seedseer’s words.

“So nourished by the waters of unity and blessed by the light of the Matron, Gridania flourished into the great nation it is today.”

This time, their mother looked upon them with a light smile as they approached. Alphinaud emboldened, opened his mouth to speak.

And once again, no proper introduction escaped his lips.

“Do you see the Gridanian standard? There hanging behind the Elder Seedseer.”

Alisaie lightly rolled her eyes at his misstep, transfixed upon the Elder Seedseer on the stage. Not bothering to correct her brother this time.

The twins pointed ears perked at the sound of their mothers voice. Her words just as melodious as they recalled from their childhood. “Indeed I do. Pray tell, what can a student of history teach me about its symbols?”

Alphinaud blushed with pride, all too happy to continue. “The entwined serpents represent the unity between Hyur and Elezen. An elegant symbol, do you not agree?”

Davina gave the pair a small smile, nodding in agreement before allowing her attention to return to the stage. Alphinaud followed his mother’s example, not wishing to miss a single one of Kan-e-Senna’s words.

To the twins surprise, the Elder Seedseer offered the pair a discreet nod in greeting. Recognizing them in that mysterious way of hers. Proceeding with her speech as if uninhibited.

“In accordance with the will of the elementals, we have embraced a life of peace. Alas, our neighbors have not always sought the same for themselves-nor for us. Though we Gridanian’s have no love for war, we have still less for those who would threaten our way of life. Ever have we fought to protect the sanctity of the Twelveswood. When the Garlean Empire brought its war of conquest to Eorzea, we rallied under the noble standard of the Twin Adder, that we might push back the encroaching darkness.”

Ah, there it was, the banner waving. Such turn surprised Alisaie little. Meanwhile, Alphinaud wondered if this speech would turn out just like the last; A plea to his mother cloaked as remembrance for the dead.

As if hearing their thoughts, Kan-e-Senna turned her eyes onto the twins. Giving the siblings a grandmotherly smile before looking back to her audience. “And it was we who prepared the ground for the reformation of the Eorzean Alliance, that all the peoples of this realm might stand united against the common threat.”

It was then that her smile fell, her eyes aimed at their mother in turn.

“Five years ago, the Alliance met the armies of the Empire upon the fields of Carteneau. It would prove the bloodiest battle in recent memory. Countless Gridanian lives were lost. As supreme commander of the Order of the Twin Adder, ever shall I bear the weight of our people’s sacrifice. Alas, their loss was not the only tragedy to befall us that day, for soon came the Calamity.”

As if summoned, Kan-e-Senna moved forward. Stopping at the edge of the stage, looking upon the tree-lines.

“The scars borne by our forest are a constant reminder of its violence. Our lives have been irrevocably changed, each waking hour a struggle to survive. Driven to desperation, some among us have strayed from the path of righteousness, resorting to banditry, poaching, and other unconscionable deeds. To compound our woes, the Ixal have returned in force, emboldened by our suffering. They test our defenses nigh without cease, and prey upon the vulnerable.”

Her eyes fell upon the audience, the sky darkening with grey clouds. “So beleaguered from within and without, it is of little wonder that our unity now falters. Dark times are upon us.”

Kan-e-Senna’s then looked toward their general vicinity. “On this day, five years ago, countless Eorzean’s laid down their lives that we might behold another dawn. Please join with me in honoring their memory.”

The audience saluted and bowed in honor of those lost, just as the Elder Seedseer bowed her head the trios way, as if to honor their mother and grandfather both.

However, there was still a large mount in the room. Which Alisaie vehemently voiced to her brother. “And how do you propose to honor the memory of those you cannot remember, pray tell?”

Alphinaud met his sister’s eyes and conceded to the truth of her words. Indeed, though it was clear the Elder Seedseer seemed to genuinely honor the sacrifices made for the realm by their grandfather, the other Scions, and the warriors of light. It felt as if she too could not escape the temptation of rallying for a cause. Too often the twins came across people, especially in the Twelveswood, that preferred to turn a blind eye to the past and embrace their illusory peace.

Kan-e-Senna returned her attention to her audience. “The destruction wrought by the Calamity was indiscriminate-it dealt death to Eorzean and Garlean alike. Yet while we have labored to rebuild our homes-to rebuild our lives-the Empire has set about raising steel fortresses here in the Twelveswood. Let none be mistaken-the Garlean’s remain the greatest threat to our survival. If we are to stand against them, we must remember what it is to be _united_.”

Alphinaud released a breath he did not realize he held, feeling a fire kindle within. These were the words he had hoped to hear; words that can bring the realm together once again. Contrarily, those same words rang false in Alisaie’s ears.

The Elder Seedseer looked to the twins once more. “Our many troubles blind us to the woes of our fellow man. Thence is harmony lost. Yet harmony is the founding principle of Gridania. We are gathered here to honor the fallen.”

She raised her arms along with her staff, gesturing widely to all present, as the suns rays peaked through the grey clouds. “Let them be honored not only in words and thoughts, but through concerted action!”

Alisaie’s frosty demeanor softened. If only others had the same sentiment as the Elder Seedseer clearly did. If more people took action, then mayhap Eorzea would not be in such a state of disarray.

Mayhap their grandfather would yet still live.

“I bid you join hands with me once more beneath the Twin Adder standard!”

She looked to their mother directly as she lifted her staff in the air elegantly, as though expecting Davina to do the same. Perhaps she would have, long ago. “And together, let us heal the forest’s wounds, that our _progeny_ might live in harmony beneath these ancient boughs. For serenity, purity, and sanctity!”

The Elder Seedseer swanned away, giving bearer and progeny a departing nod and smile; gesturing for the other Seedseer’s to follow as she departed.

Her audience scattered soon after, leaving the twins and their mother behind.

Alphinaud looked to Davina with a renewed smile. For once genuinely pleased to push for a city-state’s endorsement. “We meet again.”

Davina glanced Alphinaud and Alisaie’s way, her tone amused. “Indeed, here we are.”

Alisaie gave a shy greeting of her own before looking away, her eyes set on the amphitheater entrance.

Alphinaud continued on, once again forgetting a proper introduction, much to his sister’s chagrin.

“The Gridanian’s are unfortunate enough to have to contend with two beast tribes. The Ixal are unquestionably the more troublesome, being of a naturally warlike disposition, and wont to summon their bloodthirsty primal, Garuda. The sylphs, by contrast, are peaceful in nature, being mischievous rather than malevolent, and have long been on friendly terms with the Gridanian’s. Until recently, at least. Alas, they have grown aloof, a change observed at roughly the time they summoned the primal Ramuh.”

The sun’s rays dappled over them, giving the amphitheater natural light. The natural beauty went unnoticed by Alphinaud. “The Gridanian’s have no love for war, and they consider open conflict a last resort. Though they clash with the Ixal ever more regularly, you may be assured that they do so in self-defense. As for the sylphs…they are as yet bound by a peace treaty, though one wonders how long it will be before it is broken…”

And on Alphinaud went.

The Au Ra found the boy increasingly endearing as he rambled on excitedly. Albeit with useful information to be sure. Nevertheless, it wasn’t anything Davina had not heard before thanks to her own travels. Information gathering was something she grew accustomed to. People rarely ever told her much of anything, leaving her lost and unsteady, directionless. So she learned to dig. And dig…and dig…until she found a path. Even if it was one where snippets of some kind of memory, or some kind of feeling, or some kind of thought, took her. Discovering a beautiful and dangerous realm brimming with so many possibilities. So many in fact, that it was exhilarating and frightful in turn.

Too often Davina found people would simply point in a direction and expect her to act as bid. They appreciating, or exploiting, her natural altruism. Expecting her to follow along mindlessly, dimly, gullibly, unquestioningly…inconsiderately, heroically, as if that were supposed to be her norm. Mayhap it was, how was she supposed to know otherwise? It is not as if she could _recall_ anything contrary to this norm. Then there were those expecting her to miraculously _already_ _know_ what to do because of her exploits in her forgotten past. Something that, paradoxically, both empowered her and confused her in turn. So she kept her face neutral, faced forward unflinching, all so to avoid unsettling anyone that expected anything from her.

Davina did not have the heart to tell this boy she could see right through him. It was a nice change of pace to have someone so transparent before her. The child was clearly making a genuine effort to inform her of important matters in the realm. Even if it were obvious he had an agenda of his own in mind. At least she could tell it was not a malicious one, for the child wore his heart on his sleeve, as did his sister. And if Davina were honest with herself, this odd pair of twins were the first during her travels willing to tell her _everything_ from the start. She would not look a gift chocobo in the beak.

A long forgotten part of her whispered deep down the boy made such efforts due to his deeply rooted insecurities. _Insecurities he held since childhood_. That it was her _duty_ to foster his confidence in a positive manner, by giving him the attention he _deserved_. Davina was uncertain why she thought so or how she knew, but it felt right.

She would not start ignoring her instincts now. They, and her muscle memory, were the only things that kept her alive from the moment she awoke in that corrupted crystal wasteland.

Indeed, exploring the world with an essentially empty skull and an inherently unflinching sense of duty had grown weighty. It felt as if she were a disfigured creature. A blasphemous thing that only existed for the pleasure and convenience of others. A creature with no identity except for those bequeathed upon her.

But it was all Davina _knew_ , and all she _had_. So she accepted it readily and without complaint. She was just appreciative of having an actual path to tread, a goal to reach, even if it was not her own.

Everyone she came across had one, even the good-spirited Scions of the Seventh Dawn. A group of people she grew quite fond of and respected, whom clearly were fond of her and respected her in turn. The Scions seemed to know her better than she knew herself at any rate. They seemed earnest and Davina desired to meet their high expectations.

Lately, Davina rarely found others that were earnest.

So it was a lovely change of pace for the amnesiac adventurer to deal with new familiarly-unfamiliar people whom were earnest _and_ _expected_ _nothing_ _from her_. Nothing except her best effort, and for her to make her own choices for once.

Davina noticed their awe, yes. But she could tell it came from a genuine place of happiness, and that was fine by her.

“…Whether the Gridanian’s like it or not, sooner or later it will come to all-out war. And when it does, the Order of the Twin Adder will need all the help it can muster…”

Alphinaud gave his mother a pleased smile. “How valuable might the aid of a capable adventurer prove to them then?”

At that, Alisaie turned to stare at her brother. Growing increasingly annoyed as he pushed his own agenda under the guise of doing the Scions bidding.

Davina was unperturbed. She hummed and nodded toward the boy with another smile, not giving an inch as to her true contemplations.

It was then that Alisaie tilted her head demurely as a silent goodbye, walking away. Alphinaud nodded his own goodbye, pleased smile on his face, as he followed instep with his sister.

For once the siblings walked side by side as they exit the amphitheater.

Distantly and much to her now open amusement, Davina could vaguely hear the girl chastising her brother. Her voice carrying in the wind. “Must you allow your eagerness to get away with you? You forgot to introduce us, _again_!”

Those two were endearing indeed.

…

_“On a windswept isle in the southwestern corner of the realm, amidst the roiling waves of the Rhotano Sea, lies the maritime city-state of Limsa Lominsa._

_To this haven for bandits and brigands, cutthroats and curs, seekers of both freedom and fortune, comes a lone Adventurer…_

_Lone, yet not alone, for the hero’s arrival has drawn the gaze of the nation’s patron deity Llymlaen._

_Through peril and hardship, discovery and triumph, may the Navigator guide this brave soul on her life’s voyage…_

_Till sea swallows all.”_

_-Excerpt from “The Chronicled Early Modern History of Eorzea; Volume 2: A Realm Reborn” *_

…

The third time was the charm. In his mind, Alphinaud was certain of it.

Just as the previous instances, Davina was once again at the remembrance ceremony before the twins arrived.

And just as before, they were unable to get to their mother before the speech began. This time in the Admiral’s Command Room. The Admiral herself, Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn, marched to the balcony, garnering the attention of all below.

She raised her fist in the air, her voice just as terse and commanding as her presence. “Brothers and sisters of the sea, hearken until me! Look upon this, our mighty crimson standard, and tell me your hearts do not swell with pride!”

Almost immediately, everyone roared and applauded with pride.

“Seven hundred summers have come and gone since our forefathers first ran aground in this fertile bay. In that time, guided by the Mother of Oceans, Limsa Lominsa has grown from humble fishing village to uncontested ruler of the five seas and beyond.”

The crowd roared in agreement once more. Alphinaud and Alisaie took the opportunity to rush through any opening they could find and reach their mother.

Once Davina caught sight of them, she gave the pair a warm smile and silently gestured toward the standard.

Alphinaud took that as his cue, his voice already revealing his true negative feelings for these band of pirates and sellswords. In his eyes, these people were hardly united enough to be called _citizens_ of a city-state. “Did you look, as the Admiral bid you? It _is_ a rather stirring standard, I must say. The crimson field is meant to signify the blood of fallen crewmates, while the black longship represents a pirate vessel.”

Davina hummed in thought as she looked to the balcony once more. Focused on the Admiral.

“When the Garlean Empire marched upon Eorzea, we assembled beneath the Maelstrom’s standard, and our Grand Company was reborn. All answered the call, from the Knights of the Barracuda to Hyllfyr’s Bloody Executioners, and together we met our would-be conquerors upon the field of Carteneau. That day, the world bore witness to the united strengths of Limsa Lominsa!”

Alphinaud and Alisaie both huffed. At least the other leaders of the Grand Companies _tried_ to make their own banner waving less obvious.

“I swear to you-no army ever fought harder, or with more courage. Yet many of ours did not survive.”

Davina crossed her arms, her eyes meeting the Admiral’s own. “Join me now in remembering those who fought in the name of freedom, and fell. May their souls be returned to the sea.”

Just as the other ceremonies, all in attendance saluted.

Alphinaud whispered snidely to Alisaie, his commentary quite colorful. “Freedom…Yes, they have always been rather fond of their freedom. Much as the beast tribes have. Small wonder-beneath the surface, one would struggle to tell them apart.”

Davina picked up his whispered words, finding the snide upturn of the boy’s nose oddly familiar.

And she did _not_ like it one bit on the boy she found so affectionately endearing. Its maliciousness felt out of character, as if it better fit a different visage. A different _person_.

The Admiral continued her speech. “It has been five long years since the Calamity struck. Five long years of _tireless_ rebuilding. Yet still the wounds of the Calamity fester and weep. But when I stand atop the Mizzenmast, and gaze out upon our battered and broken vessel, I see an undying spirit. Did we not build all this from the wreck of the _Galadion_ all those centuries ago? Shall we not do so again?”

The Roegadyn woman stood even taller as her eyes roved over everyone’s faces. She then gestured out to the gathered.

“Yet there are those who would see this ship of ours sink beneath the waves of the of the restless Rhotano. The Sahagin creep ashore, seeking blood for their accursed god. While the mines of O’Ghomoro spew forth kobolds who push ever south, despoiling our lands as they go. These savage beast tribes will be the first waves to crash against our creaking hull.”

Merlwyb looked onto Davina once more. At long last taking her own turn to entreat the Warrior of Light, as did the others. “And behind them swells the grim tide of the Garlean Empire. Even now, the curs fly their flags within our borders. Doubt not but that they will be upon us ere long. We are well-nigh surrounded.”

She then met the stares of the gathered head on, her eyes blazing. “Yet there are those among us who would rather turn their swords against their crewmates than our cannons against our foes. How can we hope to repel our many enemies when mutiny breeds below deck? There is but one course left to us! One bearing that will bring us victory over the beast hordes and the Empire both, and see this ship safe to port. We must mend the rift the Calamity has reopened ‘twixt pirate and Maelstrom, and stand fast with our adventurer brothers and sisters against the coming tempest!”

Alisaie grew increasingly weary. Well, at least the Admiral was not hiding her true ties either.

“Mark ye well: a crew without unity is no crew at all, ‘tis but a mass of drowned men. To me then, brothers and sisters of the sea!”

The Admiral attention fell upon their mother one last time. “Gather beneath the undying crimson standard and pledge me your strength, your skill, your wisdom! And with the guidance of the Navigator, this great vessel of ours shall ride the waves till sea swallows all!”

The gathered gave a hearty cheer as the Admiral finished and left.

Eventually, they too trickled away. Leaving Alphinaud and Alisaie alone with Davina. Their mother looked upon them with a serious stare before it melted into a warm smile once more.

Alphinaud, feeling encouraged took his own turn to speak. “Fancy meeting you again.”

Davina replied in kind. “Indeed it is. One would start to suspect you were both following me.”

At her words the twins balked, causing Davina to laugh. “Worry not if you were. I can honestly say that somehow, I have grown quite fond of the both of you. Now then, tis fine and good that you are students of history. Nevertheless, mayhap you can…enlighten me with your names? Or would you prefer to enlighten me with more freely given knowledge of this particular nation’s plight instead?”

Alphinaud could not help but laugh, Alisaie elbowed him in turn. “See? Did I not tell you she would notice?”

Alisaie then turned away, and looked toward the exit. About ready to quit this place after having to bear such a speech.

Alphinaud in turn, remained undeterred, his smile growing. Revealing his own affection for his mother no matter how much he wished to dampen his feelings.

“If you’ll permit me. Alphinaud.”

He then gestured to his sister. “And my sister, Alisaie, at your service.”

Davina inclined her head, taking in the siblings names. Allowing the words to roll around in her head.

They sounded familiar…and yet, she could not quite place why. The intonations of their names warmed her spirit. Experiencing a feeling of homecoming for the first time.

These two… _they_ were the turning point; she could feel it in her very bones. Davina could tell deep down in the very core of her being that her _true_ path and there’s were deeply rooted, deeply ingrained, deeply entwined.

Extensions of one another.

The Au Ra’s introduction echoed her first so many summers ago. If Alphinaud and Alisaie did not know better in regards to their mother’s memories, they would presume she was trying to make a funny at their expense.

“Hello dearest Alphinaud, dearest Alisaie. My name is Davina Celeste, and I am…that is…it is a pleasure to at long last to make your acquaintance.”

Alphinaud just barely stopped himself from reaching out and hugging his mother then and there. As for Alisaie, she could hardly hold back her tears.

So they did the only thing they feasibly could. Alphinaud continued to enlighten Davina on La Noscea’s woes, and Alisaie allowed him to wag his silvered tongue. Davina, for her part, allowed the pair to continue on unabated.

Once the twins walked away from their mother, they felt the air grow electric with undefined possibilities. Could feel that this was a turning point.

A turning point that will lead the siblings to different routes on their journey.

That will in turn, interweave into a united path for all.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for now ^.^  
> A new "Memoir's of Hydaelyn" story will be posted soon. And, if time allows, I hope to release a sequel for "Scions of Radiance" too.
> 
> The "Excerpt from 'The Chronicled Early Modern History of Eorzea; Volume 2: A Realm Reborn" are quotes of narration from the opening crystal cutscene of Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, as well as from the different openings a player can get depending on their starting point playing the game (I.E. a legacy player from 1.0, and all of the starting city-state openings from 2.0). I have been blessed to have friends that allowed me to peek at their in game saves to view them all, a great big thanks to them for all their help!
> 
> (I was also told too little too late that I could have viewed all of the cutscenes on youtube @.@)
> 
> All City-State Remembrance Ceremony speeches as well as some of Alphinaud and Alisaie's dialogue are also from the Realm Reborn segment of the game.
> 
> All of the chapter summaries are Lyric's from Final Fantasy XIV's Legacy and Realm Reborn theme "Answers"
> 
> * Source: <https://www.finalfantasyxiv.com>
> 
> For those that are curious, here is Aella in all her butt-kicking glory!  
> As before, the following screenshots were taken using the Final Fantasy XIV Idle Camera Feature:  
> [Aella](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPAlrttmzsici1mJlb0XGHHCNLVZMzVQrVjqw_oZOn00LS5pc013JNaUR5K4P7LWg/photo/AF1QipNP1iqC2ImEA-S3G2bNqqb-yFBi-9pP2Ob01M5g?key=WGNQVWl2NEtITFd3NGMwY1JDbERReWtkMTNYZzln)
> 
> Here is also an image of Davina, as she appears at the start of a Realm Reborn:  
> [A Realm Reborn Davina](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMvpnm0BtFvO1rvzgDepSL23QITuAwlUfa3Vj0QVmrJScckecam7J6xGSIiRMv6dg?key=MzFaZXM2OHp6WllObU5IY0xVb0Vxd1BQRWwxQzd3)
> 
> Bonus image of Davina listening to Alphinaud's KUPO talk:  
> [Alphinaud's KUPO Talk](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOJ9nb8ls5Jbe2e2gpCzAKjF0esOfgeHQ6mRDZe_ggBtxLWWGFZiZHHn7cNPBap2A/photo/AF1QipNTT3O_cMqxIgnwsdoqYySZeNyUrS2PW8w8hqOQ?key=TEpneTJxbHZwRS1Gb0dlaXE3ZGgxZWlEclRFWkFB)
> 
> Bonus Alisaie tormented by Alphinaud's KUPO talk:  
> [Alisaie's Torment](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOJ9nb8ls5Jbe2e2gpCzAKjF0esOfgeHQ6mRDZe_ggBtxLWWGFZiZHHn7cNPBap2A/photo/AF1QipNpj0yEzIqjFWdpCTSl8PIEiUmyz7Ht0Yxm8WKj?key=TEpneTJxbHZwRS1Gb0dlaXE3ZGgxZWlEclRFWkFB)
> 
> P.S. Aella's retainers are the same Roegadyn retainers seen in the ARR cutscenes with Alphinaud and Alisaie. :)
> 
> Thank you again everyone! I hope you continue to enjoy!


End file.
